Life With 'Happiness'
by clairn ge
Summary: Bangtan and EXO in SB High School Rate M Namjoon x Seokjin Pair lainnya : MinYoon, ChenMin, SuLay GS for uke
1. chapter 1

clairn ge present

.

.

Life With 'Happiness'

.

.

Rate M, bahasa agak kasar, alur (terlalu) cepat :3, gender switch for uke

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review

; )

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di kota Seoul, dengan hawa sejuk membuat siapa saja enggan untuk bangkit dari tidurnya. Tapi tidak akan berlaku untuk seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil itu. Ia keluar dari sebuah restoran dua puluh empat jam dengan peluh yang membasahi badannya. Kim Seokjin, nama perempuan itu, ia sungguh menyesal karena telah ceroboh menaruh _black cardnya_ di sembarang tempat untuk kedua kalinya. Hasilnya, dia harus bekerja keras di restoran dua puluh empat jam.

Bagaimana bisa Seokjin mempunyai _black card_? Yah, Seokjin adalah seorang direktur utama dari perusahaan _entertainment_ yang di miliki oppanya, POP Ent. Perusahaan baru yang sedang naik daun karena beberapa band yang didebutkan memiliki visual dan suara yang bagus. Tentu saja ini merupakan keberuntungan bagi mereka.

Seokjin bisa saja memberi uang 500 kali dari yang diminta pemalaknya kemarin. Tetapi ia enggan naik bis umum yang memakan waktu hampir mencapai 1 jam lamanya menuju ke rumah pribadi miliknya untuk mengambil _black card_ lain miliknya. Mobil pribadi? Tidak, Seokjin terlalu malas menggerakkan tangannya agar stir mobil berputar ke kanan maupun kiri, menginjak rem dan melajukannya dengan cepat menuju rumah pribadinya.

Harus kemana lagi ia pergi? Supermarket? Kafe? Ia bingung harus mencari uang dengan cara seperti apa lagi, waktunya juga sudah mempet dengan jam masuk sekolahnya.

"Kayaknya bakalan dimarahin lagi deh," batin perempuan bermarga Kim itu.

Lalu ia sadar dari lamunannya dan segera berlari menuju sekolah ternama yang berada di pusat kota itu, SB High School. Hampir saja dia terlambat. Segera ia berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya, 10-B. Lalu ia masuk kelas dan ternyata belum dimulai pelajaran matematika dari Mr. Felix, guru laki-laki mata pelajaran matematika yang terkenal akan kedisiplinannya itu. Hampir setengah jam mereka menunggu, dan ya, bisa dipastikan mereka dapat jam kosong. Beberapa perempuan dari sudut kelas berjalan mendekati Seokjin sambil membawa buku tulis.

"Oy, babu, kerjain tugas kita ya? Jangan lupa tulis yang rapi! O ya, kamu udah bawa duitnya belum?" kata salah satu perempuan dengan rambut panjang itu bernama Jae Rin Sye.

"Ah i-iya bos. Sudah ada tapi belum pas," jawab Seokjin.

"Hah, payah, ya sudah, siniin duitnya! Kerjamu itu ga becus deh, uang segini aja ga bisa ditepatin! " bentak Rin.

"I-ini," kata Seokjin sambil menyerahkan uang yang didapatnya dari hasil kerjanya tadi pagi.

"Waw hebat sekali babu kita, kerja apa kau bisa dapat duit sebanyak ini eoh? Hm, buat apa aku tanya, pastilah kerjaannya melayani om-om di hotel, kekeke," ejek Rin yang diikuti tawa teman-teman satu gengnya itu.

Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan Seokjin untuk ikut bergabung bersama gerombolan laki-laki di depan kelasnya. Beberapa teman-teman sekelasnya melihatnya miris. Mereka selalu bingung, mengapa tidak Seokjin laporkan saja pada guru BK. Anehnya, ia selalu menerima semua perlakuan dari Jae Rin Sye. Dengan cekatan ia menyalin pekerjaan rumahnya ke buku para 'majikan'nya itu. Dua jam kemudian bel berbunyi menandakan bergantinya pelajaran bersamaan dengan selesainya 'tugas' Seokjin.

Ia bisa dibilang sebagai anak dengan kepintaran menengah ke atas, hampir setara dengan anak kelas A. Lalu ia menata buku mereka dan memasukkannya ke laci masing- masing pemilik buku. Anak-anak yang sedang berada di luarpun masuk kelas. Ms. Hyuna ternyata sudah masuk ke kelas mereka dan mulai mengajar mata pelajaran Biologi, beliau juga masuk ke daftar para guru killer buatan anak kelas 10-B.

Intinya jika sudah berhadapan dengan Ms. Hyuna, catat seluruh tulisan yang ada di papan tulis dengan rapi dan dengarkan dengan baik penjelasannya. Namun Rin melanggar salah satunya, ia malah bercanda dengan teman sebangkunya, hingga tawanya sampai pada telinga Ms. Hyuna. Kemudian beliau menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya di papan tulis, lalu berjalan menuju meja Rin.

"Jae Rin Sye, sudah selesai bercandanya? Sekarang serahkan hpmu dan jongkok di depan kelas!" perintah Ms.Hyuna.

"Hu dasar guru muda sialan," batin Rin sambil menyerahkan hpnya lalu berjalan angkuh keluar kelas dan berjongkok di balik pintu.

Lalu Ms.Hyuna melanjutkan kegiatan belajar mengajarnya. Entah mengapa Kim Seokjin merasa sedikit senang juga merasa kasihan pada Rin. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengarlah pengumuman dari speaker kelas mereka, "Selamat siang, maaf mengganggu kegiatan belajar mengajar siswa siswi sekalian. Dimohon para guru kelas 10-B, 10-D, 10-F, 11-B dan 11-D untuk segera ke kantor mengikuti rapat. Sekian terimakasih."

"Yash akhirnya," batin Riin.

"Anak-anak, selesaikan tugas yang sudah saya berikan, kumpulkan tugasnya besok pada jam istirahat pertama," perintah Ms.Hyuna.

"Iya Ms," jawab anak-anak dengan serempak.

Kim Seokjin menghela napas kasar, tugasnya sudah selesai, merasa bosan lalu ia mencari earphone dan hpnya lalu mendengarkan lagu. Tak sadar ada yang memperhatikannya dari luar jendela, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut blondenya bergumam,"Duh cantik, tapi goblok, gimana dong?"

Bel istirahat berdering, semua anak berhamburan keluar kelas tersisa Seokjin seorang diri. Dia tidak keluar kelas sebab sudah membawa bekal dari rumah yang dia siapkan sendiri. Kemudian dari luar kelas terdengar jeritan histeris beberapa anak perempuan, "Kyahh, Kim Namjoon oppa tampan sekali!" dan juga,"Oppa, terberkatilah wajah rupawanmu!"

Seokjin bingung, memang seperti apa rupa dari Kim Namjoon sang Ulzzang di sekolahnya? Apakah sangat tampan? Apakah masuk dalam kriterianya? Memangnya dia anak yang baik atau nakal? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul dalam otaknya, yang ia tahu, Kim Namjoon adalah seorang sunbae kelas 12-A dan menjadi ketua ekstra kurikuler voli di sekolahnya.

Itupun hanya ia ketahui dari hasil menguping teman-temannya yang bergosip. Seokjin yang akan melakukan segala cara untuk menuntaskan keingintahuannya, segera bangkit berdiri lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu kelas, dan mengintip dari dalam kelas untuk melihat rupa sunbaenya itu.

Saat berusaha mencari celah dari para perempuan yang mengkerubungi si Idol, mata tajam Kim Namjoon bertemu dengan matanya. Semua pergerakan Namjoon terhenti, jantungnya berdebar-debar. Tentu saja ini membuat para _fangirls_ nya bingung, lalu sang Ulzzang Sekolah itu berjalan cepat menuju Seokjin sambil terus memandanginya.

"Wow, makhluk itu terlihat lebih imut jika dilihat dari dekat! Ah bibirnya seksi banget gila, selama yang aku lihat mana ada jalang yang seperti itu. Matanya murni dan polos sekali. OMO! Buah dadanya menggiurkan sekali, ah tapi ga mungkin aku suka sama makhluk sempurna, eh, goblok kayak dia," gumam Namjoon.

"Halo cantik, namanya siapa?" tanya laki-laki berbadan tinggi itu.

"Eoh? Em, Kim Seokjin," jawab Seokjin gugup.

"Wah namamu bagus, kenalin, aku Kim Namjoon, btw da eh mukamu imut deh," kata Namjoon hampir keceplosan.

"Eh, mm makasih sunbae," jawab Seokjin.

"Uh, jangan panggil aku sunbae, itu engga elit banget. Panggil aku Joonie oppa ne? Umur kita hanya beda setahun kok. Jin ah ayo jajan bareng? Aku tidak terima penolakan," kata Namjoon.

"Ne, eoh? Baiklah," jawab Seokjin.

"Mwo? Berati dia ikut kelas akselerasi? Hebat sekali, dia pasti penggila belajar," batin Seokjin.

Ternyata Kim Namjoon sudah masuk dalam daftar hatinya, dia merasa ini begitu cepat terjadi, bukankah biasanya ada proses dulu? Dari jauh nampak lah Rin yang sedang membanting coklat berpita.

"Sialan, dasar budak kurang ajar, berani-beraninya ia berbicara pada calon pacarku itu!" batin Rin.

Namjoon meraih bahu kanan Seokjin dari sisi kiri dan mengeratkannya sambil berjalan menuju kantin yang membuatnya risih. Sampai di sana ia langsung mendudukannya di kantin bagian pojok, karena memang hanya itu yang tersisa.

Semua orang di kantin kaget dengan pemandangan tersebut, beberapa dari mereka langsung melototi Seokjin untuk mencari sesuatu yang istimewa darinya, beberapa juga menatap sampai memicingkan matanya untuk melihat Namjoon hari ini yang mungkin terlihat berbeda atau memang sedang sakit.

Biasanya seorang Kim Namjoon pergi ke kantin bersama teman gengnya itu lalu mengusir orang yang duduk di salah satu bangku untuk ditempati mereka. Namun kali ini berbeda. Ini merupakan pemandangan langka!

Teman segengnya juga heran terhadap perubahan sikap Namjoon hari ini. Dari pelajaran olah raga tadi pagi, ia terus-terusan menatapi jendela kelas 10-B yang membuat tim basket kelasnya kalah. Lalu perlakuannya pada para _fangirls_ nya, biasanya ia akan berinteraksi, walau hanya sekedar menyapa balik mereka. Namun kali ini, ia seperti idiot yang tidak tahu jalan pikir yang benar dan sehat.

Namjoon kembali ke meja Seokjin sambil membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat semangkok ramen dan dua vanilla _milkshake_. Ia terlihat gembira sekali, bahkan sepasang _dimple_ di kedua sisi pipinya terlihat.

"Seokjin, ayo makan ramennya," kata Namjoon.

"Hm, terimakasih Joonie oppa," jawab Seokjin.

"Astaga, hentikan pikiran bejatmu namjoon paboya, bagaimana bisa dia terlihat imut saat makan? Apa perlu aku video? Hehe ide bagus," batin Namjoon.

Namjoon mengeluarkan hp dari kantong celananya dan mulai merekam Jin yang sedang makan ramen diam-diam. Ia begitu menikmati acara merekam calon pacarnya ini sambil minum milkshake vanilla yang ia pesan.

"Uhuk huk," Seokjin tersedak.

"Eoh, Jinnie, minumlah, pelan-pelan saja sayang. Tidak usah buru-buru, waktu kita masih 15 menit lagi." kata Namjoon berusaha menenangkan Jin.

Seokjin yang akhirnya sadar panggilan yang diberikan Namjoon untuknya, 'Jinnie' dan 'sayang', langsung bersemu merah. Dia tetap melanjutkan makannya, tapi ia tidak merasakan apa yang masuk dalam mulutnya. Pria mesum di depannya ini langsung khawatir, ia mengira bahwa Jin sakit setelah tersedak tadi.

Akhirnya selesai juga acara makan Seokjin,

"Gomawo ramennya Joonie oppa, milkshakenya juga," ucap Seokjin.

"Tentu saja Jinnie, oh ya, boleh minta nomermu? Aku bisa kau andalkan, kau bisa bertanya tentang pelajaran yang tidak kau mengerti atau mempertanyakan perasaanku padamu, hehehe," goda Namjoon.

"Oppa, gombalmu receh," jawab Jin dengan mode swagnya sambil menyerahkan secuil kertas berisikan nomer hp dan nama lengkapnya.

"OMOnaaa, dia satu-satunya perempuan yang mengejek rayuanku, apakah tidak mempan ya untuk yang satu in?" batin Namjoon.

"Gomawo baby, kajja, kita ke kelas, lima menit lagi bel akan berdering," kata lelaki bermarga Kim.

"Ne," jawab Seokjin.

Dia tidak pernah diperlakukan semanis ini dalam keluarganya, sepertinya Seokjin menikmatinya.

SKIP TIME~

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran sudah berdering, anak-anak kelas 10 dan 11 sudah berhamburan keluar sekolah, lalu diikuti anak kelas 12. Seokjin segera berlari menuju halte, takut ketinggalan bus. Baru 50 meter sebelum sampai ke halte ada yang mengklaksonnya.

Seokjin kaget lalu langsung berbalik ke belakang dan membungkuk tanda minta maaf. Namun pemilik mobil itu keluar, bersamaan dengan datangnya bus dengan jalur yang akan dinaiki Jin. Sepertinya Jin akan ketinggalan bus lagi.

Karena pemilik mobil itu memakai sweater kebesaran dan baju jenis turtle neck membuat separuh dari wajahnya tertutup. Ia langsung menarik Jin masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Lalu ia menurunkan turtle necknya sampai di bawah dagu.

"Joonie oppa! M-maafkan aku, pasti oppa sangat kaget saat melihatku berlari di sembarang tempat dan hampir menabrakku," cerocos Jin.

Namjoon kaget atas perkataan Seokjin, "Ya ampun kau sepertinya salah paham, aku bermaksud untuk mengantarkanmu pulang," kata Namjoon.

"Ehh begitu?? Ne oppa," jawab Seokjin dengan sedikit memberikan nada manja.

Namjoon sudah gemas dan tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi Seokjin. Ia mencubitnya pelan dan penuh perasaan. Merasakan tiap inci kulitnya.

"Astaga lembut sekali wajahnya, jadi pengen jilat deh, huhu, sampai kapan aku nahan hasrat dan cintaku ya Tuhan?" batin Namjoon diiringi senyuman terbaiknya.

"Nah sekarang tunjukkan dimana letak rumahmu," kata pria _berdimples_ dua itu.

SKIP TIME~

"Terimakasih Joonie oppa sudah berbaik hati mengantarkanku pulang," teriak Seokjin dari luar mobil.

Namjoon melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Jin unuk kemari padanya, "Nah Jin, aku siap menjadi teman curhatmu, bilang kalo ada yang jahat sama kamu, oppa siap bantu masalahmu dan menuntunmu ke jalan, hati oppa," bisik Namjoon dengan suara yang dibuat selembut mungkin sambil memberikan wink pada Jin.

"Ne oppa, o iya, jangan beri tahu latar belakangku pada teman-teman oppa maupun teman-teman seangkatanku ya," kata jin sambil memberikan balasan wink untuk Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, menjaga imagenya di depan Jin. Padahal jantungnya sudah dugeun dugeun seperti detakan ritme lagu pada klub-klub malam.

Ia sedikit bingung, memangnya kenapa kalau teman-temannya tahu? Kenapa Jin menyembunyikan jati dirinya? Akhirnya ia pun memilih melupakannya, dari pada menambah beban pikirannya.

Segera ia menutup kaca mobilnya, seperempat detik sebelum kaca mobil tertutup, mata Namjoon bertemu dengan mata dari seorang lain dari lantai atas dekat jendela di rumah milik Jin.

Anehnya, iris mata lelaki itu berwarna merah pekat. Namjoon berpikir itu hanyalah ilusi optiknya. Padahal..

In The Kim's House~

Seokjin langsung melesat ke kamarnya, mencuci kakinya dan melepas lensa kontak yang ia pakai. Lensa kontak? Ya, tapi Seokjin tidak bermata minus, warna irisnya juga sama persis dengan iris lelaki yang tadi bertemu dengan mata Namjoon.

"Dari mana saja kamu? Kau terlambat tiga menit," kata seorang lelaki bersuara barithone itu.

"Yak, cuma terlambat tiga menit saja oppa sudah marah," jawab Seokjin.

"Biasanya kau akan terlambat lima menit, tetapi ini lebih cepat dua menit, siapa tadi yang mengantarkanmu eoh? Kenapa matanya tajam sekali seperti mata elang? Apa dia juga 'seperti' kita?" tanya lelaki yang bernama Kim Taehyung itu.

"Tae tae oppa, tak perlu dikhawatirkan, dia manusia normal yang baik dan perhatian, sudahlah aku ingin tidur," jawab Seokjin sambil berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Astaga aku ini bisa mendengar percakapan kalian dari dalam sini paboya, apa Jinnie sudah memiliki hubungan dengan lelaki itu? Matanya tajam, hebat juga bisa mendapati gerak-gerikku dari sempitnya celah jendela mobil itu," batin Kim Taehyung.

Baru saja Seokjin menutup matanya, hpnya berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk.

"Jinnie, besok kita jajan bareng lagi ya, jangan lupa aku mau ajak kamu jalan abis pulang sekolah, minta izin dulu ya sama ortu. _I love u_ jinnie "

-Kim Namjoon

"Ne," balas Seokjin.

Ia tak perlu minta izin kedua orang tuanya, sebab ia tinggal di rumahnya bersama oppanya. Kedua orang tuanya pergi menikmati waktu mereka di Paris.

Jauh di sana ada seorang lelaki berambut pirang sedang menatap layar hpnya, senyumnya pudar dan merasa gelisah.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia dingin banget? Sangat tidak terduga, o iya, tadi aku ngrekam dia makan ya, nonton ah, siapa tau ada aib, kekeke," tawa Namjoon.

Namjoon tinggal di rumah miliknya sendiri, agak jauh dari pusat kota, karena dia tidak menyukai kebisingan dan melihat orang mondar-mandir di pemandangan dari balkon rumahnya. Dia tinggal bersama saudara sepupunya, tapi saudaranya itu sedang melanjutkan studi di Jerman dan bekerja mengurus perusahaan.

Apa Namjoon membeli rumah dengan uangnya sendiri? Ya, dia memiliki perusahaan yang diwariskan ayahnya yang sudah pensiun, perusahaan teknologi terbesar di Korea yang sangat mempengaruhi angka perekonomian di sana, KIM CORPORATION. Sedangkan perusahaan yang diurus saudara sepupunya merupakan cabang baru yang dibuka di Jerman.

Hebat bukan? Seorang remaja lelaki dengan umur 18 tahun sudah menjadi CEO sebuah perusahaan, memiliki rumah sendiri bahkan mengoleksi mobil-mobil sport. Yah lengkap sudah. Tapi, Kim Namjoon tetaplah seorang remaja mesum dan labil yang sedang mencari jati dirinya juga.

Apabila Namjoon merasa kesepian ia akan mengajak sahabatnya untuk pergi ke klub malam dan minum sampai setengah mabuk lalu melakukan one night stand bersama wanita yang dipilihnya secara acak ketika mabuk. Ya begitulah, sesempurnanya diri mereka pasti ada juga sisi gelapnya.

Di siang bolong seperti ini jarang-jarang Namjoon merasa bosan, lalu seperti biasa ia menelpon teman-teman segengnya untuk datang ke rumahnya. Biasanya mereka akan membuat pesta kecil dan menginap 2-3 hari di rumah Namjoon.

Tak lama mereka yang di tunggu Namjoon pun datang. Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, dan Jeon Jungkook. Yang pertama, Jung Hoseok, dia adalah sahabat yang di temukan Namjoon pada saat kelas 7, ia direktur utama dari IBG COMPANY, kedua orang tuanya masih belum bisa mengizinkannya untuk mengurus total perusahaan ini.

Jung Hoseok biasa dipanggil Hobie atau Kuda. Statusnya masih single, dia belum mau pacaran, katanya masih ingin mendengarkan cerita-cerita manis sahabatnya yang sudah punya pacar. Dia juga mesum sama seperti Namjoon. Hobie kelas 12-A.

Yang kedua ada Park Jimin, dia adalah sahabat Kim Namjoon yang mesum juga. Sudah punya pacar, namanya Min Yoon Gi. Park Jimin adalah seorang manager CEO dari PARK ENTERPRISE.

Perusahaan yang mengurus desain pakaian-pakaian untuk para artis dan membuatnya. Lalu atasannya menawarkan kerja sama dengan perusahaan Namjoon. Ia pikir ini akan menguntungkan sekali untuk kedua pihak. Lalu mereka dipertemukan saat meeting antar perusahaan berlangsung.

Ya dimulai dari situlah mereka bersahabat, sudah dari 5 tahun yang lalu. Panggil dia Jimin atau dia lebih suka dilanggil Chim. Jimin kelas 12-B.

Yang terakhir ada Jeon Jungkook, dia merupakan direktur utama dari perusahaan Namjoon, walau bisa dibilang Jungkook merupakan 'bawahan' si CEO, walau begitu Namjoon tetap loyal padanya dan itu membuat Jungkook bangga memiliki sahabat sekaligus pemimpin yang hebat seperti Namjoon.

Dia satu-satunya orang di geng ini yang masih polos tak ternodai. Yah, dia selalu mengabaikan ucapan-ucapan kotor yang dibahas Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Jimin. Statusnya masih single. Sering diejek _coconut_ , karena bentuk kepalanya seperti buah kelapa sebab dari efek potongan rambutnya. Jungkook ada di kelas 11-B. Panggilannya Kuki.

"Yak Joon ah, kemarin kau bersama siapa saat ke kantin? Kita sudah cari tempat duduk kau malah pergi dengan orang lain," keluh Jungkook.

"Kalo ga salah liat, kemarin dia bersama seorang junior berdada besar dan bertubuh mungil, hahaha, tipenya banget," sahut Jimin.

"Mwo?! Ucapanmu frontal banget Jim, haha besaran mana sama punya Yoongi?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ah sepertinya lebih besar sedikit atau sama, hahaha," tawa Jimin.

"Mulut kalian sepertinya perlu diberi filter dulu eoh? Beraninya kalian membahas tubuh calon pacarku," kata Namjoon.

"Eh? Ahahaha, masih pdkt yaa? Besok kenalin dong, biar kalo ngumpul bareng kita-kita juga, besok aku bawa si macan betina deh, ya engga Joon ?" tanya Jimin.

"Ya deh iya," ucap Namjoon.

"Terus lu napa suruh kita dateng sini Joon?" tanya Hoseok.

"Jadi gini lho, aku tu galau liat my Jinnie disiksa sama Jae Rin bajingan Sye itu dan kawan satu gengnya, masa tadi dia disuruh kerjain tugas matematika mereka, yang benar saja, dan dia malah menyetujuinya. Duh goblok sih, tapi sayang, gimana dong, tadi dia juga kayak orang kelaperan banget waktu aku jajain ramen di kantin," kata Namjoon.

"Mwo? Rin Sye memang suka menyiksa orang lain," jawab Hoseok.

"Tapi waktu kalian pergi berdua dari kelasnya, aku lihat Rin membawa beberapa bungkus coklat yang sudah di beri pita dan terdapat kertas warna putih diselipkan di antara coklat-coklat itu, kurasa itu untukmu Joon ah," sahut Chim.

"Hm begitu ya, tapi aku merasa kasihan juga. Kudengar dia alergi dengan banyak hal yang berhubungan dengan coklat, " jawab Jungkook dengan selembut mungkin.

"Tapi aku ga suka dia kuk, dia pernah menerorku dengan mengirimi sms berkali kali, lagi pula saat ini aku akan fokus buat ambil hatinya Jinnie," kata Namjoon

"Ya deh, o ya, kemaren aku tanya sama Yoongi, katanya cewemu itu sensitif banget lho, dia juga selektif milih cowonya. Terus satu lagi, dia paling suka cowo yang agresif," jawab Chim sambil menunjukkan smirknya.

"Wow, dia tipe cewe yang kayak gitu? Keren, pas deh kalo gitu," kata Namjoon.

"Joon ah, kapan kita mulai pestanya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Eh iya, kajja kita mulai pestanya, kalian sudah bawa yang seperti biasanya kan?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tentu!" sahut Hobie dan Chim hampir bersamaan.

In The Jin's House~

Malam hari jam menunjukan pukul 9 malam, di luar sedang hujan deras, sedangkan Jin di dalam kamarnya sedang mendengarkan musik sambil belajar.

Jin punya bias, mereka seorang _rapper_ , namanya, Rap Monster dan Agust D. Dia sangat menyukai lelaki dengan selera musik yang sama dengannya, hip-hop. Di tengah kegiatan belajarnya, Jin merasa kelaparan, lalu pergi ke dapur tanpa melepas _earphone_ yang dipasang di kedua telinganya dan hpnya yang ada di kantong piyamanya.

Limas belas menit kemudian ramennya sudah jadi. Lalu ia mendengar hpnya berdering, dilihatnya tertera nama Kim Namjoon. Lalu ia menggesek bagian warna hijau di layar hpnya.

 _"Halo Jinnie, lagi apa ?"_

"Lagi mau makan, ada apa Joonie oppa?"

 _"Duh maaf baby, oppa jadi mengganggumu."_

"Engga kok, ada yang mau oppa bilangin?"

 _"Jadi gini baby, besok kita makannya bareng temen-temen segengku ya? Aku mau kenalin kamu ke temen-temenku, boleh kan?"_

"Eoh? Ne oppa, tidak masalah kok."

 _"Gomawo baby Jinnie, met makan ya. Bubye, mwah."_

Tut..

Kim Seokjin menatap kosong mangkok berisi ramen itu, mukanya sudah bersemu, detak jantungnya terasa cepat dan tangannya gemetar. Kim Taehyung yang melihat keadaan Jin panik seketika. Ia langsung mencopot _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinga Seokjin dan merangkul tubuhnya.

"Jin, kau sakit? Apa ramennya sudah kedaluarsa? Katakanlah sesuatu!" kata Taehyung dengan histeris.

"E-eh? Aku ga sakit kok," jawab Jin.

"Mukamu merah gitu, mana kamu gemeteran tadi, kamu ga sakit berati keracunan ya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Engga oppa, aku gapapa," jawab Jin.

"Yaudah aku tungguin ya makannya, kalo perlu habis makan, langsung tidur aja ok?" pinta Tae.

"Hm, ne oppa," jawab Jin.

Setelah selesai makan, Taehyung langsung menyuruh Jin untuk segera pergi tidur dan membiarkan oppanya ini yang mencuci piring bekas makannya.

.

TBC

.

Gimana ffnya?? Is it good? -.- Ini sebenernya cerita udh lama ak tulis. Dan ini ff pertama yg ak publish *'_'*

Semoga suka ya ~


	2. chapter 2

clairn ge present

.

.

Life With 'Happiness'

.

.

Rate M, alur (terlalu cepat), dirty talk,

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ;)

.

.

Keesokan harinya pada jam istirahat di SB High School, terlihat para siswa kelas 10-B dan juga siswa kelas 10,11,dan 12 lainnya berhamburan keluar untuk pergi ke kantin. Beberapa anak kelas 10-B ada juga yang pergi ke kantor guru untuk menyerahkan tugasnya pada Ms.Hyuna.

Perempuan bernama Jae Rin Sye tertinggal sendiri di kelas sambil mencari-cari bukunya lalu berjalan gontai keluar kelas. Ia berjalan menunduk membuatnya hampir bertabrakan dengan sang Ulzzang Sekolah Kelas 12-A itu, Namjoon.

"Maaf Rin ah, apa kamu tau kemana Kim Seokjin pergi?" tanya Joonie sambil celingak-celinguk melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

"Akan ku beri tahu, tapi ada syaratnya," jawab Rin.

"Huh? Dasar sialan ada maunya," batin Namjoon,

"apa syaratnya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ayo habiskan waktu bersamaku dari hari ini sampai besok lusa, bagaimana? Tapi tidak ada Seokjin dalam kegiatan ini," jawab Rin penuh harapan.

"Ha? Ga jadi deh Rin ah, aku mau tunggu di depan kelasnya aja," jawab Namjoon dengan nada datar.

"Hm, ternyata udah beneran kepincut, hu dasar babu jalang," batin Rin.

"Ya sudah, bye-bye oppa," kata Rin dengan nada manjanya.

Namun tak digubris oleh Namjoon, sial sekali hari ini untuk Rin Sye. Namjoon menelpon teman segengnya untuk memastikan mereka menyisakan tempat kosong untuk mereka berdua.

Tak lama kemudian, Jin datang dengan muka sumringah, sepertinya ia baru saja mendapat pujian dari para guru saat ke kantor guru. Tanpa basa-basi, Namjoon langsung menggandeng Jin lalu berjalan cepat menuju kantin, lalu perempuan bermarga Kim itu langsung teringat permintaan yang dibuat oleh gebetannya ini.

"Joonie oppa, pelan-pelan saja," keluh Jin.

"Hehe, maaf baby, aku sudah tidak sabar mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku," jawab Namjoon.

"Hm padahal kan belum pacaran, kapan ya dia nembak aku? Duh aku berharap apaan sih," batin Jin.

Langsung saja dia dipersilakan duduk oleh teman-teman segengnya Namjoon. Dan Jimin telah menepati janjinya, ia membawa kekasih tsunderenya ini untuk bergabung bersama.

Tentu saja ini membuat Seokjin kaget, bagaimana bisa sahabat karib tapi beda kelas ini berada di antara kumpulan laki-laki idola para wanita di sekolahnya ini. Bahkan saking kagetnya, mulutnya sampai terbuka lebar.

Kim Namjoon yang segera mengerti keadaan langsung menjelaskan semuanya pada Jin, "Jinnie, Yoongi sahabatmu ini berpacaran dengan seorang lelaki bejat bernama Park Jimin, sudah 5 bulan berlangsung, dan mereka-"

"Heh ngaca dulu baru ngomong, dasar jones mesum," potong Jimin.

"Mwo?! Kenapa tidak cerita padaku, Yoongi ah?" tanya Jin.

"Maafkan aku Jinnie, aku masih malu untuk mengakui pacaran," jawab Yoongi lirih,

"lalu bagaimana hubungan kalian?" tanya Yoongi.

"Oh iya, kapan kalian pacaran eoh? Aku sudah tidak tahan melihatnya," sahut Hoseok.

"Hm, Jinnie," panggil Namjoon dengan nada serius.

"N-ne oppa?" jawab Jin gugup.

Tiba-tiba suasana bangku mereka berubah menjadi serius. Teman-teman segengnya jadi memperhatikan mereka berdua karena penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ayo pacaran," kata Namjoon.

"E-eh?" jawab Jin gugup karena terlalu terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ayo kita pacaran, aku tidak terima penolakan," bisik Namjoon di telinga Jin, lalu beralih ke depan wajahnya.

Tapi ia masih belum mendapatkan jawabannya, segera ia menatap wajah Seokjin dengan penuh binar harapan dan ketulusan dari matanya.

"Bagaimana jawabannya baby?"tanya Namjoon.

"Euh, mm, n-ne oppa, aku terima," lirih Seokjin malu-malu.

Lalu Namjoon tersenyum lebar menampakkan kedua dimplesnya itu lalu meraih pipi pacarnya dan mengecup singkat bibir Seokjin.

"Ah, itu ciuman pertamaku sama cowok," batin Jin sambil meraba-raba bibirnya.

"Mm, mian Jinnie, aku terlalu bersemangat, hehe" jawab Namjoon dengan cengiran khasnya itu.

"Wow, 30 detik setelah jadian sudah ciuman? Daebak!" sahut Jimin.

"Cie cie, ada pasangan baru ni,ihir," teriak Hoseok dengan hebohnya.

Seluruh siswa yang ada di kantin melongo melihat perlakuan Namjoon, ada beberapa fangirlsnya berteriak histeris, ada juga yang bersiul-siul menggoda mereka, dan ada juga yang ikut menikmati momen bahagia tersebut.

Kecuali satu orang perempuan, Jae Rin Sye, ia menatap penuh amarah, tapi seorang menyadarkannya dari belakang, "Kamu tidak perlu susah payah memisahkan mereka, mereka ga bisa dipisahin, kalo kamu sentuh salah satu dari mereka, kamu bisa babak belur disini!" seru seorang lelaki itu.

Rin kaget dan hanya meliriknya lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Lalu suasana kantin kembali ramai, ada yang menggosipkan hubungan Namjoon dengan Seokjin, ada juga yang setuju mengenai hubungan mereka, dan beberapa kembali sibuk dengan aktivitas makan masing-masing.

"Jinnie, makasih ya udah terima perasaanku, saranghae," kata Namjoon.

"Ne oppa, nado saranghae," jawab Jin.

"Hm hm, ga ada pajak jadian gitu?" tanya Jungkook sarkastik.

"Hehe, besok ne? Kita juga butuh _quality time_ tau," kata Namjoon dengan nada soknya itu.

"Woo, alay!" teriak teman segeng Namjoon plus Yoongi.

SKIP TIME~

Sekarang siswa siswi kelas 10-B sedang mengerjakan ulangan harian mata pelajaran bahasa Indonesia. Seokjin mengerjakannya dengan tenang tapi serius, tidak seperti Rin yang sering menoleh ke belakang dan kesamping untuk mencari 'teman' yang bisa diajak kerjasama.

"Waktu tersisa 15 menit lagi," kata Jongdae ssaem, guru mata pelajaran bahasa Indonesia.

Terlihat beberapa anak yang mulai panik dan ada juga yang sudah tiduran. Ketika Seokjin meneliti ulang hasil kerjanya, ia dilempar gulungan kertas berisi penghapus oleh seseorang yang tidak ia ketahui.

Lalu tepat ketika ia membukanya, Rin berteriak, "Jongdae ssaem, Kim Seokjin mencontek kertas catatannya."

Sekarang semua anak di kelas 10-B menatap Jin. Beberapa dari mereka kaget atas pernyataan Rin, yang mereka tahu, Jin adalah murid polos yang jujur dan pandai.

"Terdengar aneh bila Seokjin mencontek," batin Jongdae ssaem sambil berjalan mendekati meja Jin.

"Kim Seokjin, bisa saya lihat kertasnya?" tanya Jongdae ssaem.

Jin memang sudah membukanya, tapi belum melihat isinya, tapi ia tetap menyerahkan kertas itu pada songsaenimnya.

"Berisi pengertian dan beberapa contoh, tapi ini bukan tulisan khas dari Jin," batin Jongdae ssaem, "Kim Seokjin, setelah ujian selesai ikut saya ke kantor," tegasnya.

"Baik ssaem," jawab Jin

Rin menyeringai tipis, Jongdae ssaem yang memperhatikannya menghela napas pelan, "Ho, jadi Jae Rin Sye ya?" batinnya.

"Yak, sudah habis waktunya, sekarang balik kertas hasil kerja kalian dan buatlah rangkuman bab 4, kerjakan di perpustakaan lantai 3 secara individu," perintah guru bahasa Indonesia itu,

"untuk Kim Seokjin tolong ikut saya ke kantor," lanjutnya.

Semua anak pergi keluar kelas secara teratur untuk ke perpustakaan. Seokjin mengikuti guru sejarahnya itu ke kantor.

In The Staff Room~

"Kim Seokjin yang aku tahu adalah seorang siswi yang pandai dan jujur," kata Jongdae ssaem sambil melihat tulisan di gulungan kertas itu lagi,

"apa benar ini perbuatanmu?" tanyanya.

"Itu tidak benar ssaem," jawab Seokjin.

"Seokjin, apa kamu sedang ada masalah dengan salah satu temanmu?" tanya Jongdae ssaem.

"Tidak ssaem," jawab Seokjin bohong.

"Hm, ya sudah, kalo ada apa-apa kamu bisa meminta konseling dengan guru BK," kata Jongdae ssaem.

"sekarang pergilah ke perpustakaan dan buatlah rangkuman seperti yang saya katakan di kelas tadi," lanjut Jongdae ssaem.

"Terimakasih banyak ssaem," jawab Seokjin.

In The Library~

"Jin ah apa benar kamu mencontek?" tanya si ketua kelas, Suho.

"Tidak, aku tidak mencontek, tadi ada yang menimpukku menggunakan penghapus yang digulung menggunakan kertas," jawab Seokjin.

"Oh begitu, kenapa tidak kamu lihat nama yang tertera pada penghapusnya?" tanya Suho.

"Tidak sempat, karena Rin Sye sudah berteriak," kata Seokjin.

Temannya hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mencatatnya. Jin merutuki dirinya yang tidak cekatan mencari nama yang tertera pada penghapus yang mengenainya.

Ia segera melupakannya dan mulai membuat rangkuman. Bel berganti pelajaran sudah berbunyi tapi rangkuman yang dibuat Jin kurang 2 sub bab lagi, sepertinya ia akan pulang sore.

SKIP TIME~

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berdering, semua anak kelas 10 sampai 12 sudah berhamburan keluar kelas, kecuali siswi kelas 10-B bernama Kim Seokjin. Ia sedang melanjutkan kegiatan merangkumnya di kelasnya.

Setelah menyelesaikannya ia bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan keluar kelas, saat melewati pintu kelas ia melihat Namjoon sedang berdiri di bingkai pintu kelas.

"Jinnie? Belum menyelesaikan tugas ya? Aku bantu beresin alat tulismu ya, kita jadi jalan kan?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Iya, gomawo oppa, tentu saja," jawab Seokjin dengan mantap.

Sekembalinya Seokjin dari ruang guru, di depan kelasnya terlihat Namjoon sudah menjinjing tasnya. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir. Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Chagi, kita belanja baju terus makan ya?" kata Namjoon.

"Ne oppa," jawab Jin.

"Jin ah, kalo lagi kencan panggil aku Joonie aja atau baby atau panggilan sayang selain oppa, ok?" pinta Namjoon.

"Ne Joonie," jawab Jin sambil memberi senyum innocent pada lawan bicaranya.

"Duh dia minta diserang sekarang ya? Menggoda iman banget," batin Namjoon sambil tersenyum tipis menatap Jin.

Perjalanan dari sekolah menuju mall memakan waktu sekitar 30 menit. Lalu setelah memarkirkan mobil, mereka masuk ke dalam mall dan langsung menyerbu beberapa toko pakaian.

Mencari beberapa baju couple dan tak lupa aksesoris lainnya seperti sepatu, jam tangan, case hp, dan masih banyak lagi. Jika ditotal, mungkin bisa untuk membeli 2-4 buah hp merk iphone 5 yang bisa dibilang mahal.

Tak tanggung-tanggung Namjoon mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu untuk pacarnya. Seokjin sudah berpesan untuk hal makanan dia yang akan membayar semuanya. Tak enak hati dengan Joonienya itu.

Lalu mereka mengganti seragam mereka, memakai baju couple yang tadi dibeli dan mencoba beberapa aksesoris couple lainnya. Mereka berniat mencari restoran malah terhenti di depan toko perhiasan.

Seokjin sepertinya tahu niat dalam Namjoon, kemudian menarik lengannya dengan lembut.

"Chagi, tidak perlu beli sekarang, kita makan dulu ne?" kata Seokjin.

"E-eh, ne, kamu laper banget ya?kamu mau nyoba yang mana dulu?," tanya Namjoon.

"Iyaa, ayo cari yang ga terlalu rame!" seru Jin.

Namjoon mengangguk cepat. Dan segera menyamakan jalannya dengan Seokjin yang sudah berjalan cepat memasuki restoran tersebut. Di restoran ini dibagi beberapa ruangan, ada yang _indoor_ reguler, _indoor_ _VIP_ , dan _outdoor_.

"Baby, mau ambil ruangan apa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Outdoor aja ne? Kayaknya yang outdoor itu balkon deh, eh iya bener! Kajja," kata Jin.

Namjoon hanya mengangguk sambil berjalan mengikuti Jin.Namjoon kaget juga heran, biasanya makhluk hidup bernama perempuan itu makannya sedikit dan suka menjaga image di depan orang kesayangannya terutama pacar mereka.

Tapi Seokjin berbeda, sangat tidak terduga, ia memesan 6 macam makanan dan 3 minuman, termasuk pesanan Namjoon sih, tapi lelaki itu hanya memesan 2 macam makanan dan 1 minuman.

"Porsi makanmu banyak juga ya chagi, aku seneng liat kamu makan banyak," kata Namjoon.

"Hehe, iya Joonie, kalo lagi seneng biasanya aku suka makan banyak," jawab Seokjin.

Seokjin membuka tasnya dan mendapati panggilan dari oppanya,Kim Taehyung, lalu ia menjawab panggilan itu,

"Apa? Kok mendadak?"

"Terus kapan pulangnya?"

"Hm, ya sudahlah, ok"

Pip~

"Eum, Joonie, aku, aku boleh menginap di rumahmu engga?" lanjutnya.

"Eh tapi di rumah, aku sendirian, kamu yakin" tanya Namjoon.

"Gapapa baby, aku percaya kok sama Joonie," sambil memberikan winknya.

"Ne," jawab Namjoon.

Setelah itu mereka menikmati langit malam, mengobrol, dan bercanda bersama sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Permisi tuan dan nona, silakan dinikmati hidangannya," kata pelayan itu sambil menata pesanan mereka di atas meja.

Jin makan dengan lahap dan cekatan. Membuat mulutnya penuh dan pipinya menggembung. Namjoon ternyata punya hobi baru, merekam Jin yang sedang makan.

"Jinnie, makannya jangan terburu-buru," kata Namjoon sambil terus merekam Jin yang sedang makan dan memakan hidangannya.

Jin menelan makannya dengan berat dan berkata, "Ne, kamu juga kalo sedang makan jangan main hp."

"Oh, aku sedang ngerekam kamu makan, bagaimana makanannya chagi? Apa rasanya enak?" tanya Namjoon.

"Iya, Joonie mau merasakannya?" tanya Jin.

"Boleh," jawab Namjoon.

Segera Jin menggeser tempat duduknya yang tadi berhadapan dengan Namjoon menjadi bersebelahan, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pacarnya itu kemudian menjilat pelan bibirnya.

Namjoon segera mematikan hpnya dan menaruhnya di meja makan.

Langsung saja Namjoon membuka bibirnya untuk memberi akses jalan masuk Jin. Seokjin melumat bibir bawah Namjoon dan memasukkan lidahnya, menjilat lidah lawan mainnya untuk mengajak bermain bersamanya.

Namjoon merasakan rasa manis dan pedas di dalam mulut Jin. Dan juga rasa daging yang kuat.

"Hmm, enak," batin Namjoon.

Kemudian lidah Seokjin mengabsen tiap deretan gigi Namjoon yang rapi juga langit-langit mulutnya yang hangat, menari-nari di atas lidahnya yang memberikan sensasi geli.

Tak mau kalah, Namjoon pun menyesap bibir atas Jin lalu merasakan tiap inci mulutnya. Ia meraih tengkuk Jin untuk memperdalam ciumannya, membuat Jin mendesah tertahan.

Jin meraba pelan paha Namjoon, sesekali berganti di paha bagian dalamnya. Merasakan hal itu membuat Namjoon menyesap kasar bibir pacarnya itu.

Tangan lain Jin meraih tangan Namjoon dan membimbingnya ke dadanya. Refleks, ia pun mengusap lembut dan meremasnya pelan.

"Engh, uh," eluh Jin tertahan.

Merasa kehabisan pasukan oksigen, Seokjin pun memukul pelan dada Namjoon dan ciuman langsung disudahi oleh lawan mainnya itu. Meninggalkan benang saliva yang kemudian terputus dan lelehan saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir Seokjin.

"Gimana rasanya baby?" tanya Jin.

"Enak, aku mau lagi," jawab Namjoon sambil memajukan bibirnya dan menutup matanya.

Lalu Jin memotong daging dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Namjoon.

"Buka mulutmu sayang," kata Jin.

Namjoon membuka mulutnya dan Jin memasukkan daging potongannya ke mulut pacarnya itu. Tentu saja Namjoon kaget dan kesal karena merasa ditipu oleh Jin.

"Hehehe, kita selesaikan dulu ya makannya," kata Jin.

"Hm iya iya," jawab Namjoon dengan sedikit perasaan kecewa.

Sebelum meninggalkan retoran itu, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk berfoto bersama di dekat kolam ikan tak jauh dari tempat mereka makan. Setelah itu mereka langsung pergi dari restoran, mereka sudah membayar tagihannya ketika makan.

Namjoon yang tak lupa akan janjinya langsung menggandeng erat Jin dan berjalan cepat menuju toko perhiasan.

"Joonie mau beli apa lagi?" tanya Jin.

"Bentar ya sayang, buat kamu kok," jawab Namjoon.

Setelah masuk Namjoon langsung melihat kanan kiri sekitarnya, mencari staff yang ada di toko tersebut.

"Mba, yang ini saya beli terus mau langsung dipakai," kata Namjoon

"Oh iya, sebentar ya kak, langsung ke kassa saja, buat pacarnya ya? Kalo gitu dapet diskon 5 persen," kata staff itu dengan lembut.

"Eh iya, makasih mba," kata Namjoon,

"Sayang, sini dong, jangan jauh-jauh dari aku, hehe," lanjutnya.

Kemudian Namjoon memakaikan kalung yang dibelinya itu ke leher Seokjin. Disibaknya rambut panjang Jin, lalu dikaitkannya kalung itu. Ia membalik badan Jin.

"Cantik banget baby," puji Namjoon.

"Gomawo Joonie," jawab Jin malu-malu.

Setelah dibayar, mereka pergi dari toko lalu pulang. Ya sepertinya Kim Seokjin terlalu lelah, sehingga ia pun tertidur di mobil.

Namjoon melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, sehingga mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu selama 15 menit untuk sampai ke rumah Namjoon.

Mereka sampai rumah pukul 21.45

Karena ia tak sampai hati membangunkan kekasihnya ini, akhirnya ia pun menggendongnya sampai masuk ke dalam rumah tak lupa ia juga membawa hasil belanja tadi.

Namjoon menggendongnya lagi sampai ke kamar kosong, tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Lalu ia membangunkan Seokjin.

"Baby, bangun sebentar, ganti baju dulu ya," pintanya dengan halus.

"Engh, tapi aku cuma bawa ganti seragam," jawab Jin.

"Gapapa, pakai bajuku dulu," kata Namjoon.

Ia pun segera menyodorkan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Pastinya akan terlalu besar jika dipakai oleh Jin.

"Kalo ada apa-apa tinggal masuk ke kamar sebelah ya, itu kamarku, _good night_ baby," jelas Namjoon.

"Hm, _good night_ ," jawab Jin.

Lelaki itu langsung melesat keluar kamarnya, mengganti baju dan menggosok giginya. Lalu tidur di atas ranjang King sizenya.

Seokjin segera mengganti pakaiannya, melepas lensa kontaknya dan kalungnya lalu mematikan lampu kamar.

Tak lama kemudian hujan lebat turun, hal yang paling ditakuti Seokjin pun datang, petir dan kilat. Seokjin menahan tangisnya dan memeluk erat selimutnya.

Tiba-tiba petir menyambar beserta kilatnya hampir bersamaan dengan teriakan Seokjin.

Namjoon kaget dan terbangun dari tidurnya, lalu ia segera masuk ke kamar Seokjin.

"Jin ah, _it's okay, I'm here_ ," kata Namjoon berusaha menenangkan Seokjin.

"waeyo baby?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku, aku takut," lirih Seokjin.

"Mau aku temani?" tanya Namjoon sambil merangkul Seokjin.

Seokjin hanya mengangguk pelan. Lalu Namjoon memeluk Seokjin protektif di balik selimut itu. Seokjin hanya tersenyum hangat melihat wajah teduh milik Namjoon.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Seokjin melanjutkan tidurnya. Namjoon membuka matanya dan tersenyum tipis, ia mengelus wajah Seokjin dari dahi lalu berhenti di pipi.

.

TBC

.

Yey, akhirnya upload lagi~ Ngomong2 makasih udah sempetin baca ff gaje ini ditunggu reviewnya ya~


	3. chapter 3

clairn ge present

.

.

Life With 'Happiness'

.

.

Rate M, alur(terlalu)cepat, gs for uke,

Chapter ini ada NCnya, dirty talk

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review

;)

.

.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Seokjin melanjutkan tidurnya. Namjoon membuka matanya dan tersenyum tipis, ia mengelus wajah Seokjin dari dahi lalu berhenti di pipi.

Jemarinya bergeser mengusap bibir berwarna _soft pink_ milik Seokjin. Kemudian ia menangkup pipi Seokjin dan mengecup pelan bibirnya. Tapi saat Namjoon ingin menyudahinya, tangan Seokjin meraih tengkuk Namjoon dan mulai melumat bibirnya.

Namjoon refleks membalas dan ciuman yang diawali dengan kasih sayang menjadi penuh nafsu.

"Eungh, hh," eluh Seokjin tertahan.

Tangan Namjoon tak diam saja, ia mulai merambati dada Seokjin, mengusapnya pelan dan melepaskan kancing kemejanya tanpa menyudahi ciuman panas itu. Hingga tersisa bra warna biru langit yang sedikit transparan dan berenda.

Namjoon melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Seokjin seakan bertanya "Bolehkah?" dan hanya dijawab anggukan lemah dari Seokjin.

Namjoon mendudukkan Seokjin ke _head board_ dan kemudian melepaskan kaitan bra dengan satu tangannya. Tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengelus lembut bagian bawah payudara Seokjin.

Kini kedua tangannya meremasi dan mengusap pinggiran di sekitar putingnya. Lalu ia menjilat putingnya lembut dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu.

"Ahh ouh, J-joonie," erang Seokjin.

Namjoon mencium kuat dada Seokjin hingga membuat banyak tanda kepemilikan di sana.

"Sekarang kau milikku, bilang padaku kalo tandanya sudah mulai hilang, aku akan buat lagi," kata Namjoon sambil tersenyum tipis.

Seokjin memalingkan wajah merahnya yang sudah dibanjiri peluh.

" _Seokjin, iris matamu indah sekali, ini warna asli kan? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat seseorang yang seperti ini, tapi di mana ya?_ " gumam Namjoon.

Tangan kiri Namjoon turun sampai ke daerah paling sensitif milik Seokjin. Lalu ia menurunkan celana panjang itu sambil mengangkat sedikit bokong Seokjin. Dan kini tersisa celana dalam warna putih yang terdapat pita kecil di bagian tengahnya.

"Hm, imutnya, boleh ya Jinnie?" tanya Namjoon.

"T-teruskan chagiyahh," jawab Seokjin dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Ia melepaskan celana dalam itu menggunakan giginya secara sensual. Lalu menelusupkan hidung mancungnya di antara belahan rapat itu.

Namjoon mengendus pelan dan mengeluarkan lidahnya, menjilati cairan _pre cum_ milik Seokjin dan mengecapnya.

"Mhh, milikmu nikmat Jinnie," kata Namjoon di sela kegiatannya.

Kemudian tangannya melebarkan paha Seokjin dan terlihatlah vagina miliknya yang merekah kemerahan. Namjoon langsung menjilati dan menyesapnya kuat-kuat, terkadang ia menggigit kecil klitorisnya.

Seokjin menekan kuat kepala Namjoon yang berada di antara pahanya.

"Ngh, ahh" Seokjin pun sampai dan cairannya menetes mengenai bibir Namjoon.

Namjoon menjilat habis cairan Seokjin tanpa rasa jijik.

"Baby, aku ga tahan, bantu aku," kata Namjoon sambil mundur ke belakang dan menunjukan celananya yang sudah menggembung di bagian kemaluannya.

Dengan tergesa Seokjin menurunkan celana tidur Namjoon dan nampak celana dalam warna abu-abu menggembung besar. Seokjin menyempatkan mengecupnya dari luar dan menarik cepat celana dalamnya membuat penis panjang nan besar mencuat menampar pipi Seokjin.

"Uhh, b-besar," batin Seokjin dengan pipinya yang sudah panas dan kemerahan.

"A-ayo baby, lanjutkan," perintah Namjoon.

Seokjin menjilati kebanggaan Namjoon dari bawah sampai atas, mengecup lubang kecil di bagian kepalanya, dan terkadang meremas lembut batang penis Namjoon dengan tangannya.

Seokjin pun memasukkan penis Namjoon ke dalam mulutnya dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, meremasi batang Namjoon yang tidak muat ke masuk mulutnya dan mengusap pelan twinballsnya.

Seokjin mempercepat tempo gerakan kepalanya dibantu dengan tangan Namjoon. Terkadang membuat Seokjin tersedak karena penisnya sampai ke pangkal tenggorokan. Ia merasa penis Namjoon sudah berkedut dan membesar di dalam mulutnya.

Crot

Crot

Namjoon sampai dan mengeluarkan cairan spermanya di dalam mulut Seokjin, lalu Seokjin menelan habis cairan Namjoon. Seokjin terengah-engah setelahnya.

Kemudian ia mengambil posisi menungging membelakangi Namjoon, ia menoleh ke arah pacarnya itu sambil menatap dengan mata sayunya dan berkata, "Joonnie, _fuck me hard please_ ," sambil menunjukkan lubang kewanitaannya yang berkedut.

Melihat pacarnya yang menggoda membuat gairah Namjoon bangkit.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalo besok kamu ga bisa jalan," jawab Namjoon dengan seseduktif mungkin.

Namjoon tersenyum miring penuh arti. Ia mengocok penisnya sebentar agar lebih tegak, kemudian menggesekkan kepala penisnya ke bibir vagina Seokjin. Membuat Seokjin melenguh kenikmatan.

"Ahh, a-ayo Joonie masukkan, jangan g-goda aku," kata Seokjin sambil menggoyangkan bokongnya.

"Hehe, masukkan ke mana?" tanya Namjoon dengan nada innocentnya.

"Nghh, ma-masuk ke _hole_ ku, buat aku m-mendesah, jebol aku," kata Seokjin malu dengan ucapannya.

"Hahaha, _as your wish baby_ Jinnie," jawab Namjoon di dekat telinga Seokjin.

Namjoon memasukkan penisnya perlahan untuk merasakan 'surga dunia' milik Seokjin. Seokjin menahan sakitnya dengan menggigit dan menarik selimut. Kemudian Namjoon mengeluarkannya lagi dan memasukkannya lagi dalam sekali hentak, membuat Seokjin mengerang kesakitan.

"Uhh, ngh, s-sakit," eluh Seokjin.

"Tahan dulu sayang, ga akan lama, nanti bakal kerasa enak, aku jamin itu," kata Namjoon.

Terlihat, sedikit darah segar mengalir di paha dalam Seokjin. Menandakan Namjoon lah orang pertama yang mencicipi hole Seokjin.

Ia pun memajukan kepalanya mendekati Seokjin, lalu mencumbunya, membuat lawan mainnya melupakan rasa sakit itu.

"Joonie, _move_ ," kata Seokjin.

Namjoon melepas ciumannya dan mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan tempo yang tidak cepat tapi tidak lambat juga.

"J-joonie, _faster, p-please_ , " kata Seokjin.

Namjoon pun mempercepat gerakannya dan membuat Seokjin kenikmatan ketika _sweet spotn_ ya tercapai oleh penis Namjoon.

"Ngahh, uhh, yeah, f _uck me like that, good_ _boy_ , _ahh there_ ngh," desah Seokjin ketika _sweet spot_ nya tercapai.

" _Gotcha_ , kekeke," batin Namjoon ketika berhasil menemukan titik ternikmat Seokjin.

"Jinnie, _you're so tight_ ," kata Namjoon.

"Ngahh, J-joonie, ahh, lebih uhh, cepat, ouhh, J-joonie!" seru Seokjin menandakan bahwa ia sudah klimaks.

"Chagi, aku belum tuntas," kata Namjoon.

Seokjin terus mendesahkan nama Namjoon dan semakin mengetatkan holenya.

"Baby, ahh, _I'm coming_!" seru Namjoon.

"Ngah, _I'm cum_!" sahut Seokjin.

Crot

Crot

Namjoon menyemburkannya ke dalam rahim Seokjin lalu mengeluarkan dan menyemburkan sisanya di wajah dan dada Seokjin.

Seokjin merasa vaginanya saat ini penuh dan hangat. Nampaklah cairan Namjoon yang menetes dari _hole_ milik Seokjin.

Seokjin menjilat bersih cairan Namjoon di sekitar wajahnya, membuat lawan mainnya yang melihatnya bernafsu lagi.

"Ada apa sayang, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Seokjin pura-pura tidak mengerti keadaan.

"Baby, ayo satu ronde lagi," pinta Namjoon dengan nada melasnya.

" _Sure_ , ayo coba cara baru," kata Seokjin.

Namjoon pun menggendong Seokjin bangkit dari kasur membawanya ke dekat pintu balkon tak jauh dari ranjang itu, lalu menyenderkan dirinya di antara pintu dan tubuh Seokjin. Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan intens.

Lalu mereka terduduk, mereka saling meluruskan kaki mereka. Seokjin sedikit membuka kakinya membuat Namjoon salah fokus.

"Jinnie, wajahmu saat bercinta denganku seksi banget, mata sayumu, bibir mungilmu, dadamu yang besar, dan terutama _hole_ mu yang _tight_ banget, _perfect_ ," puji Namjoon sukses membuat wajah Seokjin memerah.

"A-ayo kita lanjut Joon ah," lirih Seokjin.

"Kekeke, Jinnie nakal ya, ahh sekarang aku lelah baby," kata Namjoon sambil memasang wajah pura-pura kelelahan.

"Tadi dia yang minta 1 ronde malah capek," batin Seokjin.

"Hah, _it's okay, I'll ride you_ ," kata Seokjin sambil meremas dadanya sendiri dan memainkan putingnya.

"Pft, kita liat sampai mana kamu bisa bertahan," batin Namjoon sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Seokjin merangkak menelusuri kaki jenjang Namjoon dan memajukan pinggulnya sampai ke paha Namjoon. Ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Namjoon dan menjilati bibir Namjoon.

Seokjin mulai menggesek-gesekkan vaginanya pada penis Namjoon. Membuat junior Namjoon bangun dari tidurnya. Lalu badannya ia turunkan hingga dadanya menyentuh paha Namjoon.

Ia meletakkan penis Namjoon di antara kedua dada besarnya dan mulai menggoyang-goyangkannya. Terlihat penis Namjoon mengeluarkan _pre cum_. Gemas melihatnya, Seokjin menjilat cairan _pre cum_ milik Namjoon lalu meniup lubang penisnya.

"Ahh, baby, kamu lihai banget sih," eluh Namjoon.

Seokjin menyudahi kegiatannya dan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya lalu mengarahkan penis Namjoon ke vaginanya yang sudah becek.

"Ouh," desah mereka bersamaan.

Kemudian Seokjin langsung menggoyangkan bokongnya sambil menatap Namjoon dengan sensual. Namjoon pun ikut membantunya dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Seokjin.

"Oh ngh, _yes there_ , ngahh, J-Joonie," desah Seokjin.

Namjoon merasakan _hole_ milik Seokjin mengetat dan memijit penisnya dengan kuat membuatnya melenguh pelan.

"Oh uh, _I, I'm cumming_ ," erang Seokjin.

Ia lalu melepaskan penis Namjoon dari holenya lalu mengangkat kedua kakinya dan menekuknya, memperlihatkan vaginanya yang berkedut cepat dan mengalirkan cairan miliknya. Lalu Seokjin memainkan jarinya di sana.

"Chagiya, euh, _come here, fuck me please_ ," kata Seokjin sambil terus memainkan klitorisnya dengan jarinya dan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Hehehe, Jinnie memang nakal, perlu diberi pelajaran," jawab Namjoon.

Namjoon langsung menghujamkan penis tegaknya ke vagina Seokjin, lalu menggerakkannya dalam tempo yang sangat cepat. Membuat suara khas dari pertemuan paha mereka.

"Ouh, teruss, _f-fast_ ahh, yeah, Joonie," desah Seokjin.

"Ahh, uhh," erang Seokjin menandakan ia sudah mencapai puncaknya sambil membusungkan dadanya ke depan.

"Babe, _I'm cum_ , ohh!" seru Namjoon ketika ia mencapai klimaksnya dan mengeluarkannya di dada Seokjin.

"Sayang, aku benar-benar lelah," kata Seokjin lalu memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon.

"Hah," hela Namjoon sambil menunjukan senyuman tipisnya.

Namjoon mengecup singkat kening Seokjin. Ia lalu menggendong Seokjin ke kasur dan memakaikannya salah satu bathrobe yang ada di lemari pakaiannya. Lalu ia juga memakai kembali pakaiannya dan membereskan baju Seokjin yang berserakan di lantai.

Kemudian ia pun pergi ke kamarnya. Dilihatnya jam di meja nakasnya, pukul 01:00.

"Wah, lama juga mainnya, hm, kita main, wow, tiga jam! Gila," gumam Namjoon lalu ia segera memejamkan matanya segera tidur.

SKIP TIME~

Keesokan harinya, Namjoon bangun jam lima pagi lalu segera pergi ke kamar Seokjin. Dilihatnya Seokjin sedang tertidur pulas. Pelan-pelan ia menghampirinya dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

Dengan lembut ia mengusap kepala Seokjin lalu mencium keningnya. Merasa terganggu, Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya dan membukanya perlahan-lahan. Lalu mencoba bersandar di head board.

"Uhh hm," desah Seokjin dengan lirih.

"Pelan-pelan saja baby, apa kemarin aku bermain kasar?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ng, iya, sedikit," jawab Seokjin.

"Duh kemaren dia seksi banget sih, bikin nafsu naik aja," batin Namjoon sambil mengelus kepala Seokjin.

"Aku mau mandi," kata Seokjin.

"Aku mandiin ne? Aku sudah mandi kok," kata Namjoon.

"Ne," jawab Seokjin.

Namjoon mengangkat tubuh Seokjin lalu membawanya ke kamar mandi. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia menggosok lembut tubuh Jin dengan sabun dan membasuhnya lagi dengan air hangat. Lalu mengeringkannya dengan handuk.

"Jin ah, mau aku kompres?" tanya Namjoon sambil menunjuk kewanitaan milik Seokjin dengan dagunya.

Jin hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kalo gitu, pake baju sekarang ne? Atau mau aku pakein?" tanya Namjoon.

"Gapapa Joonie, aku pake sendiri aja," jawab Seokjin lalu mengambil seragamnya di tangan Namjoon.

Setelah mengurus Seokjin, Namjoon memapahnya sampai ke ruang makan. Lalu mengganti bajunya dengan seragam sekolah, memasakkannya sarapan kemudian berangkat ke sekolah.

AT SCHOOL~

Saat berjalan di lorong, mereka berpapasan dengan Yoongi. Ia memperhatikan cara berjalan Seokjin yang tertatih-tatih langsung bertanya penasaran,

"Jin ah, ada apa dengan dirimu? Kakimu terkilir?"

"Eng, anu," kata Seokjin bingung mencari alasan.

"Heheh, kalo ingin tahu, coba tanyakan pada Jimin. Dia pasti mengerti dan bisa menjelaskannya padamu," kata Namjoon sambil menunjuk Jimin yang sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Oh, ok," jawab Yoongi.

Yoongi berlalu menuju Jimin dan menyakan sebab anehnya cara berjalan Seokjin. Jimin tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai suaranya menggema di lorong. Yoongi bingung juga kesal karena pertanyaannya malah dijawab dengan gelak tawa.

"Yoon, mereka sudah melakukannya," jawab Jimin setelah tawanya reda.

"Melakukan- Oh!" sahut Yoongi dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

SKIP TIME~

Jin merenggangkan ototnya lalu membereskan buku catatannya dan memasukkannya ke tasnya. Lalu berjalan malas ke lokernya di belakang kelas untuk mengambil baju olah raga.

Saat pintu loker terbuka, keluarlah bau tidak sedap, seperti bau tempat sampah, menjijikan. Nampaklah seisi lokernya kotor karena pecahan telur dan kaos kaki bekas pakai entah milik siapa.

"Hm, _bitch_ ," batin Jin.

Ia mengeluarkan baju olahraganya dan kaos kaki itu. Ia membuang begitu saja di tong sampah sekitarnya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju UKS.

Dari belakang ada yang mengamati gerak-geriknya lalu menelpon seseorang,

"Rin Sye, dia membuangnya," bisik perempuan yang sedang bersembunyi itu.

"Apa? Yang benar saja, nanti kalo Mr.Thomas marah sama aku gimana?"

Tut..

" _Geez_ , orang ini, kalo bukan karena orang tuanya, sudah kucekik sampe mati," kata perempuan itu.

Di UKS, Jin menemukan Minseok ssaem, selaku staff penjaga UKS. Ia meminta izin padanya untuk pinjam baju olahraga.

Setelah itu ia mengganti bajunya di dalam toilet yang ada di UKS lalu berterima kasih pada Minseok ssaem. Minseok ssaem hanya menjawab dengan 'Hm,' lalu tersenyum cantik padanya.

Ia segera menaruh baju seragamnya di tas. Lalu berlari menuju lapangan. Ternyata Mr.Thomas sudah memulai pemanasan. Jin dengan ragu-ragu menghampiri Mr.Thomas.

"Mr.Thomas, maafkan saya, tadi baju saya kotor dan harus meminjam baju olahraga di UKS. Maafkan saya Mr. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf," kata Jin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya sudah, tak apa, karena kamu baru pertama kalinya. Besok jangan diulangi!" kata Mr.Thomas.

"Ya ampun, untung saja," batin Jin sambil menghela napas lega.

"Terima kasih Mr," jawab Jin.

Jin langsung memasuki barisan perempuan yang tersisa untuk melakukan pemanasan bersama. Materi olah raga kali ini adalah basket. Ya walaupun Jin suka dengan olah raga tapi untuk basket sepertinya tidak. Atau memang Jin hanya tau olah raga lari dan senam irama saja.

Beberapa anak laki-laki di kelasnya yang mengikuti ekskul basket menahan tawa ketika melihat 2 kelompok teman perempuannya saat bertanding basket.

Payah, sangat payah. Mereka bermain basket dengan cara menggerombol, dipikir arisan ya? Begitulah kira-kira pikiran siswa laki-laki kelas 10-B saat ini. Ada juga dari mereka yang sok mengajari cara bermain basket, tidak sepenuhnya mengajari sih, modus pegang-pegang juga ada dalam niat mereka.

Badan mungil Jin membuatnya kesusahan ketika ingin merebut bola dari teman-temannya yang jangkung dan besar. Jin berhenti sebentar di dekat ring basket timnya, ia berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin.

Tim lawannya juga ada yang bermain kasar. Di samping itu ia juga harus menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya karena kejadian semalam dengan Namjoon.

Sebentar lagi ada sesuatu yang mengincarnya. Sesuatu itu akan membuat Jin dalam bahaya. Yah, itu tidak akan membuat Jin lumpuh bila badannya gagah, kuat, dan tinggi semampai.

.

TBC

.

Gimana NCnya? Hot ga? mian kalo engga hot. Makasih yang udah mau ngefavoritin sama mau ngebaca ff absurd ini, mian kalo chapter kali ini sedikit lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya. Sekali lagi makasih, kutunggu reviewnya~


	4. chapter 4

clairn ge present

.

.

Life With 'Happiness'

.

.

Rate M, bahasa kasar, alur(terlalu) cepat,

ada sedikit bumbu nc di sini, gs for uke

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review

;)

.

.

Ring basket di sampingnya yang sudah tua, tiangnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Berat? Tentu saja, apa lagi badannya tergolong mungil tidak bisa memanggul beratnya ring.

Krek..

Brak..

"Uh huh," pekik seorang lelaki di belakang Seokjin.

"Astaga, Kim Jun Myeon! Aduh terima kasih, maaf, aku bantu," jawab Jin dengan nada paniknya.

Ya, Kim Jun Myeon si Ketua Kelas, atau panggilan akrabnya Suho, ia menyelamatkan Seokjin dari bahaya. Ia berusaha menahan ring itu agar tidak menjatuhi Seokjin dan mendorongnya.

Teman lelaki lainnya yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri mereka. Ada yang membantu Suho dan ada juga yang mengkhawatirkan Seokjin. Adanya hal itu membuat permainan basket tim perempuan terhenti.

Beberapa anak perempuan yang tadi bertanding basket menghampiri Seokjin untuk mengetahui konflik yang membuat pertandingan terhenti. Salah satunya siswi asal China bernama Zhang Yixing.

Ia adalah pacar dari Suho, biasanya Suho memanggilnya Lay. Hanya Suho, keluarga, dan kerabat Yixing yang memanggilnya Lay. Tidak ada satupun dari temannya mengetahui hal ini, kecuali 'dia'.

"Jin ah, kau tidak terluka kan? Maaf ya, tadi beberapa anggota dari timku bermain terlalu kasar padamu," kata Zhang Yixing.

"Tidak kok Yixing ah," jawab Seokjin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dia masih tersenyum ketika tadi bahaya hampir mendatanginya, dia memang perlu diawasi," batin Yixing.

"Gomawo Seokjin, istirahatlah dulu aku mau lanjut latihan," kata Yixing.

"OMO, makasih sayang, untung ada kamu, kalo enggak, kita udah didepak dari sini," batin Lay sambil membuat kontak mata dengan Suho.

"Ya benar kata La, Yixing, istirahatlah sebentar di UKS," kata Suho hampir keceplosan.

Jin hanya mengangguk lalu pergi berlalu ke kelas untuk mengambil seragamnya dan beristirahat sebentar di UKS.

" _Gosh_ tadi kalo aku ga lari, mungkin 'dia' udah memotong-motong badanku untuk dibuat kornet," batin Suho.

"Hah, sial bener, dasar ketua bangsat, ngapain juga si babu ditolongin, euh sialan, jadi gagal bisa nyiksa babu kan, hahh," batin Rin Sye sambil menatap kepergian Seokjin dari jauh.

Setiap kelas yang mendapat jadwal pelajaran olah raga akan diberi waktu 35 menit untuk istirahat dan berganti pakaian setelah selesai jam olah raga.

At Medical Room~

"Yah, penjaganya ga ada, bosen ah," kata Seokjin dengan nada kesalnya.

Ia pun menidurkan badannya dan menyelimuti dirinya, lalu memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar pintu terbuka, dan terdengar suara khas dari sepatu guru. Jin mengira-ngira ada dua orang yang masuk.

Jin mengintip dari balik selimut, ia hanya melongo, kaget. Ia melihat guru bahasa Indonesianya, Jongdae ssaem dan pegawai penjaga UKS, Minseok ssaem, sedang berciuman sambil menutup matanya, dan berjalan beriringan dengan cepat menuju ranjang tidur paling pojok.

Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Seokjin. Seokjin jadi merona lalu menuruni ranjang tidur perlahan-lahan dan berjalan berjinjit-jinjit keluar UKS lalu tak lupa menutup pintunya. Ketika ia berbalik setelah menutup pintu, di belakangnya sudah ada Namjoon.

"Uwaa! Yak Joon ah, kau mengagetkanku," kata Seokjin sedikit histeris.

"Lho aku baru saja berdiri di sini kok," jawab Namjoon.

"kok pintunya ditutup? Pintu UKS jangan ditutup," lanjutnya seraya meraih gagang pintu itu dan ingin membukanya.

"J-jangan Joon ah, j-jangan dibuka," kata Seokjin terbata-bata dengan tangannya yang menahan tangan Namjoon untuk menekannya.

"Wae?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin hanya kebingungan, ia kehabisan akal mencari alasan.

"Pasti Jongdae ssaem dan Minseok ssaem kan?" tanya Namjoon.

"H-hah? Kok tahu?" kata Seokjin lirih sambil melototkan matanya.

"Hehehe, aku juga sudah pernah mendengarnya, bahkan sampai 'siarannya' usai," jawab Namjoon.

"Biasanya mereka mainnya di kamar mandi UKS sih, jadi ga kelihatan permainannya mereka," lanjut Namjoon.

Langsung saja Seokjin menyingkir dari depan pintu, seakan mempersilakan Namjoon masuk. Tapi yang di dapati dari Seokjin adalah wajah tegang dan mata melotot Namjoon.

"W-waey- hmpt!" tanya Seokjin terpotong oleh bekapan tangan Namjoon karena melihat Jongdae ssaem dan Minseok saaem bercinta di kasur bukan di kamar mandi seperti yang diceritakan kekasihnya.

"Hm, memang sebaiknya ditutup," kata Namjoon.

Klik..

Pintu tertutup dan Namjoon menghela nafas berat, lalu menarik tangan Seokjin. Ia pun menurutinya walaupun tadi sempat ingin memberontak. Namjoon membawanya ke ruangan khusus di dalam lapangan _indoor_ yang berfungsi sebagai tempat berganti baju para siswa laki-laki.

Biasanya tempat ini digunakan oleh Yoongi dan Jimin untuk pacaran. Di dalam ruangan, Namjoon berkata pada Seokjin,

"Seokjin, aku jadi _turn on_ melihat mereka tadi, bantu aku menyelesaikannya, tapi kalo masih sakit,"

"Ngh? Ok ok," kata Seokjin sedikit terengah.

Namjoon sudah siap dengan juniornya yang mengacung tegak di tangannya dan Seokjin sudah melepas kaitan branya tanpa melepas kemeja dan almamaternya. Dadanya ia naikkan melewati branya, sehingga branya tidak benar-benar terlepas dari badannya.

Pemandangan yang benar benar sensual, payudara yang menyembul keluar dari kemeja Seokjin yang hanya dilepas 3 kancing. Ia yakin celana dalamnya sudah basah.

Namjoon mengocok cepat penisnya sambil memandangi wajah dan tubuh Seokjin. Wajah Seokjin merona melihat Namjoon menatapnya intens. Tatapannya seperti ingin menelanjanginya sekarang juga.

Seokjin sudah tidak dapat menahannya, ia mulai memainkan putingnya sendiri dan melenguh pelan. Menjilat dan menggigit bibirnya sampai liur menetes dari mulutnya.

Crot

Crot

"Ah baby," desah Namjoon pelan.

Namjoon mengeluarkannya di tangannya lalu tangannya dijilat dan dikulum Seokjin sampai bersih.

"Hm, baby, maafkan aku yang kelebihan hormon ini, tadi mereka benar-benar melakukannya tanpa menutupinya dengan selimut, jadi aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas," jelas Namjoon.

"Gapapa kok Joon ah," kata Seokjin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sayang, ayo kita lakukan tantangan," sahut Namjoon.

"Tentu, siapa takut?" jawab Seokjin menantang.

"Lepaskan bramu, berikan padaku, dan aku akan lepas celana dalamku dan akan kuberikan padamu," kata Namjoon sambil menyeringai.

"Wow, dia ternyata suka eksibisionis, hm, menantang juga," batin Seokjin.

"Dan, nanti yang kalah atau yang menyerah duluan akan diberi 'hukuman' bagaimana?" lanjut Namjoon.

"Ok, kenapa tidak?" jawab Seokjin sambil tersenyum tipis.

Seokjin pun melepas branya dan memberikannya pada pacarnya itu. Begitu juga Namjoon, ia melepaskan celana dalamnya dan memberikannya pada Seokjin.

Lalu mereka menyimpannya di kantong yang ada di balik almamater mereka. Dan diakhiri dengan ciuman panas. Namjoon langsung menyudahi ciuman itu ketika sadar bel akan berbunyi 10 menit lagi.

Pip..

"Yak, sudah selesai, kita sudah dapatkan videonya sayang," kata Jimin sambil mematikan hpnya.

"Chagi, gapapa ni? Kalo mereka tau terus marah gimana?" tanya Yoongi dari luar ruangan.

"Harusnya kamu ikut doa biar ga ketawan, hehe, mereka pasangan nekat, melepas dalaman di sekolah, dan salahkan mereka karena merebut tempat pacaran kita," jawab Jimin.

"Sudahlah, ayo Jimin ah, mereka udah mau keluar tuh," kata Yoongi sambil berlari menyeret Jimin.

Lalu Namjoon dan Seokjin keluar dari ruangan dan segera pergi ke kelas masing-masing. Seokjin merasa diperhatikan oleh beberapa temannya ketika memasuki kelas, kondisinya yang berkeringat dan dadanya sedikit bergelayut naik turun ketika berlari kecil.

Dia hanya masa bodoh saja. Tidak peduli, kan memang tujuannya begini. Ia segera duduk dan memasukkan seragam olah raga yang dipinjamnya tadi.

Pelajaran kesenian akhirnya dimulai, Mr. John sudah memasuki kelas sambil membawa beberapa buku tulis, satu buku cetak, dan amplop coklat sedikit besar berisi soal ulangan. Tidak seperti yang lain, dia guru yang menyenangkan. Impian para siswa.

Siapa yang tidak senang kalau ulangan hariannya boleh mencari jawaban di buku? Tentu saja murid kelas 10-B memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Kesempatan yang tidak akan didapatkan oleh beberapa anak kelas lain karena tidak digurui oleh Mr. John.

Soal dengan jumlah 45 pilihan ganda dan 5 uraian dikerjakan sampai satu setengah jam kedepan. Tentu saja hal seringan ini ada syaratnya, cukup mudah, tidak perlu mengobrol dengan suara yang lantang dan jangan makan saat mengerjakan soal.

Baru empat puluh lima menit berlangsung beberapa siswa sudah ada yang mulai mengobrol lirih dan bermain ponsel. Salah satunya Seokjin. Tak heran, dia kan siswi dengan otak yang lumayan encer, tidak perlu buka buku sudah bisa menjawab soal. Dia sedang bermain _game_ bergenre laga.

Jangan remehkan Seokjin perempuan yang perasaanya sensitif ini. Begini-gini dia jago bermain game laga online di ponselnya. Ini akibat dari oppanya, Kim Taehyung, yang meminjam hpnya untuk _download_ _game_ itu. Kata Taehyung, hp Seokjin lebih cocok untuk main game.

Kenapa tidak beli sendiri saja? Begitulah kira-kira batin Seokjin. Baru sebentar ia bermain game, hpnya direbut oleh Rin dari belakang. Ia menaikkan kedua alisnya lalu menyeringai tipis.

"Wahaha, babuku Kim Seokjin, ternyata diam-diam menghanyutkan ya? Apa ini? _Game_ tembak-tembakan? Pft, jangan-jangan kamu main ini buat pelampiasan," kata Rin dilanjut tawa tanpa suaranya.

"Takut ya? Ckck, menyedihkan, coba saja lawan aku kalau bisa, kekeke, jika kau lakukan itu kau akan ku tendang sampai benua Eropa," lanjutnya.

Di otak Rin terbesit ide jahil, ia akan menjatuhkan hp Seokjin begitu saja dari tempatnya lalu Seokjin akan panik dan secepat kilat menyambar hpnya. Setelah wajahnya mendekati tangan Rin, ia akan menjitak kepala Seokjin lalu menampar pipinya.

Ya, benar saja, ia lalu menjatuhkan hp Seokjin dan sesuai rencana Rin. Seokjin langsung menyambar hpnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan. Ia tidak pakai bra, posisinya membuat dadanya tercetak dari luar almamaternya.

Rin yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut, lalu tertawa dengan volume sedikit kencang. Lalu ia berbisik pelan ke telinga Seokjin,

"Wah wah, babuku seksi juga, tidak pakai bra ya? Hahaha."

"Tapi masih seksi aku kali, kekeke," lanjutnya dengan volume suara yang masih pelan.

Seokjin sedikit merona, bagaimanapun dia juga perempuan dengan perasaan sensitifnya. Memangnya siapa yang tidak malu kalo ketahuan setengah bugil? Orang sinting mungkin, begitulah batin Seokjin.

"Dasar, kamu juga beli hp pake uang kotormu itu ya? Ambil nih," kata Rin ketika menyadari merk hp Seokjin sambil menendang kencang hp Seokjin sampai sedikit membentur kursi yang diduduki Seokjin.

Seokjin langsung mengambil hpnya. Lalu menyimpannya di saku dalam almamaternya, setelah itu ia meminta izin pada Mr. John untuk pergi ke toilet. Sampai di toilet ia segera memasuki salah satu bilik toilet dan bercermin menggunakan hpnya. Dia sedikit merona dan muncul sedikit rasa menyesal.

"Sialan, ternyata kemejanya terlalu kecil, harusnya pakai yang lebih besar, hu payah," batin Seokjin sambi memanyunkan bibirnya.

Ia sedikit mengeluarkan kemejanya dari rok agar bentuk dadanya tidak terlau tercetak jelas. Lalu ia keluar dari bilik toilet dan mengusap wajahnya dengan air di wastafel. Kemudian dari bilik paling pojok muncullah Yoongi, ia melihat Seokjin lalu mendekatinya.

"Jin ah, kau tidak pakai bra?" tanya Yoongi _to the point._

"Eh, i-iya," jawab Seokjin.

"Duh kamu tu goblok apa kurang puas sama Namjoon eoh? Mau teman-temanmu bisa liat dadamu?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya menerima tantangan Joonie oppa, pada saat itu aku tertantang untuk mencobanya," jelas Seokjin.

"Ck, yasudahlah, pokoknya kamu nanti bilang sama Joonie oppamu itu untuk mengembalikan bramu," kata Yoongi dengan tegas.

"Hm, aku duluan," jawab Seokjin cuek.

"Loh dia tau dari mana kalo braku ada di Joonie oppa? Ah sudahlah," batin Seokjin.

"Bangsat, keceplosan! Dia nyadar ga ya?" batin Yoongi.

Sesampainya di kelas, suasana sudah sedikit ramai, tanda bahwa hasil pekerjaan akan segera dikumpulkan. Seokjin segera kembali ke mejanya dan mulai fokus ke pelajaran lagi. Lalu Mr. John menuliskan jawaban pilihan ganda di papan tulis, sedangkan uraian akan dikoreksi oleh beliau.

Setelah selesai mengoreksi lembar kerja yang sudah saling ditukar, seluruh siswa mengumpulkannya pada Mr. John. Lalu beliau langsung meninggalkan kelas begitu saja karena memang jadwal mata pelajaran kesenian kali ini hanya diisi dengan ulangan harian.

Ya sesuai dengan sebutannya yang terkenal, _"Mr. Angel John",_ beliau memberikan 1 jam pelajaran kosong selama 45 menit yang akan dilanjut pelajaran biologi oleh Ms. Hyuna yang diisi praktikum. Sebenarnya Ms. Hyuna sudah menitipkan pesan untuk ketua kelas, bahwa ia tidak bisa mendampingi siswa kelas 10-B untuk praktikum, karena harus mengawasi karantina OSN siswa kelas 11 yang terpilih. 45 menit berlalu, Suho segera berdiri di depan kelas untuk memberi arahan,

"Yak! Mohon perhatiannya teman-teman. Ms. Hyuna kali ini tidak bisa mendampingi kita untuk praktikum, tapi beliau tetap akan mengambil nilai dari hasil praktikum kita. Sekarang bereskan buku kalian lalu kita pergi ke lab biologi. Tolong kerja samanya!"

"Ya pak ketuaa~" jawab para siswa kelas 10-B bersamaan.

Dan hanya dibalas tatapan jengah oleh Suho. Jae Rin Sye segera membereskan bukunya dan mendekati teman-teman segengnya, membisiki masing-masing dari mereka. Lalu ketawa lirih tidak jelas. Lalu berjalan menggerombol meninggalkan Seokjin di dalam kelas.

Seokjin pun menyusul dan menutup pintu kelas. Setelah itu ia dikagetkan lagi dengan salah satu anggota geng milik Rin,

"Hei Jin ah, ayo kita ke lab bersama," kata perempuan itu yang bernama Senna.

"Hng? Ok," jawab Jin.

Lalu Senna menemukan ide jahil, ia melihat tali sepatu Seokjin tidak terikat dengan benar. Ia akan menginjaknya dan Seokjin terjatuh di depan para kakak kelas sebentar lagi, begitulah kira-kira ide Senna.

Tapi Seokjin lalu menyadari tali sepatunya yang terikat dengan tidak benar, langsung berlutut dan membenarkan tali sepatunya bersamaan dengan kaki Senna yang menginjak tali sepatunya.

"Duh, maafkan aku Jin ah, aku tidak sengaja, kamu sih menalinya tidak benar," kata Senna sedikit gugup karena gagal menjalankan misi dengan nada sedikit ketus.

"Ah iya, tidak apa, maaf," jawab Seokjin.

Lalu sialnya, karena Seokjin ceroboh, dia hanya mengikat tali sepatu bagian kanan, yang bagian kiri tidak ia benarkan. Membuatnya menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri dan jatuh tengkurap di atas genangan air, entah air apa itu.

Ya bisa ditebak, kemeja Seokjin yang berwarna putih menjadi semi transparan karena basah terkena air. Senna yang menyadari ini membelalakkan matanya, terkejut dan sangat tidak menyangka.

Bahwa, korban bully milik Jae Rin Sye itu seksi sekali. Dan perlu diketahui, orientasi seksual Senna adalah, _lesbian_. Tidak ada yang tahu ini kecuali Rin Sye. Itu sebabnya Rin Sye menunjuk Senna untuk memata-matai Seokjin yang merebut calon pacarnya, sehingga Rin Sye memperbolehkan Senna untuk 'mengkasari' Seokjin.

"S-seokjin ah, kau tak apa? Ku bantu berdiri ya?" kata Senna.

"A-aku tak apa," kata Seokjin sambil mengeratkan blazer dan dekapan bukunya untuk menutupi kemejanya yang basah.

"Em, kemejamu basah Jin ah, aku akan meminta izin pada Suho untuk menyusul praktikum. Aku akan bantu mengeringkan pakaianmu," sahut Senna dengan seringai tipisnya, hampir tidak terlihat.

"O-ok," jawab Seokjin gugup.

.

TBC

.

Annyeong, kembali lagi~ mianhe untuk semua pembaca ff ini yang sudah menunggu, maaf utk chapter ini yg pendek. Setelah ini aku harap aku bisa update dengan teratur. Maaf sekali lagi T_T


	5. chapter 5

clairn ge present

.

.

Life With 'Happiness'

.

.

warn! this chap ad cewe x cewe alias melonxmelon. Rate M okay? Bahasa kasar, NC plus plus

don't like don' read, luv y'all

.

.

Lalu ia menarik Seokjin ke gudang di dekat kantin belakang sekolah, berlawanan lokasi dengan lab biologi. Lab biologi ada di bagian sayap timur, sedangkan gudang ada di bagian sayap barat.Tentu saja Seokjin kaget, ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk mengeringkan pakaian.

"Senna kenapa di gudang?" tanya Seokjin.

"Sudah menurut sajalah," jawab Senna.

Senna menutup dan mengunci pintu gudang kemudian dengan cekatan melepaskan kancing blazer dan kemeja Seokjin. Terpampanglah dua buah dada besar. Besar untuk ukuran siswa menengah keatas. Cerah, terlihat kenyal dan lembut, puting merah muda yang menggoda, ia merawatnya dengan baik, begitulah batin Senna.

"Wahaha, Senna ternyata bisexual, mukanya lucu banget, godain dikit ah, sapa tau dia khilaf," batin Seokjin.

"S-senna ah, kenapa?" tanya Seokjin bersama dengan munculnya muka polos ala Seokjin.

"Ga papa," jawab Senna.

Lalu ia membuang kemeja dan almamater Seokjin ke tumpukan bukunya dan buku Seokjin yang sudah ia tata di atas kursi. Ia langsung mencium Seokjin dan meremasi brutal dadanya.

"Enghh, hh," erang Seokjin.

"Astaga, dia lesbian atau bisexual sih? Dia seganas Namjoon," batin Seokjin.

Senna lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih ke dada Seokjin. Ia menjilatinya dan mengecupinya dan menggigit kecil puting Seokjin,.

"S-senna ah, h-hentikan," kata Seokjin, munafik, yang sebenarnya menikmati alur permainan Senna.

"No no, kamu terlanjur menggodaku," jawab Seokjin.

Lalu ia menurunkan rok Seokjin beserta celana dalamnya. Kemudian ia menghempaskan Seokjin secara kasar ke lantai gudang. Ia meraba-raba kasar permukaan kewanitaan Seokjin. Tetapi Seokjin hanya menikmatinya, kaget? Haha, iya, Seokjin itu masokis, yang merangkap menjadi bisexual.

Dahulu ia pernah karena merasa bosan dengan hidupnya yang terlalu hambar, lalu ia hampir menawarkan diri pada seniornya ketika sekolah menengah pertama untuk melakukan berhubungan intim gaya BDSM. Lalu dicegah oleh sahabat karibnya, Yoongi.

Senna senang dengan perilaku Seokjin yang terus menurutinya. Dan dengan semangat ia mengeluarkan vibrator dari saku dalam almamaternya. Lalu ia melesakkannya ke dalam hole Seokjin dan menekan tombol bertuliskan on.

Kemudian ia mencari tali, tak lama kemudian ia menemukannya, mengikatkan talinya pada tangan Seokjin, dan membuat simpul mati. Lalu gulungan tali sisanya untuk mengikat melingkar mulut Seokjin agar tidak bisa berteriak dengan kencang. Kaki Seokjin tak lupa ia beri gelang kaki elektrik, yang terdapat remote controlnya.

Sehingga jika saja Seokjin ingin melarikan diri ia bisa menekan-nekan tombol pada remote yang mengatur sengatan listrik pada gelang kaki. Tapi siapa yang akan pergi berkeliaran di sekolah dengan tubuh telanjang? Begitulah pikir Senna.

"Hoi _slut_ , menarilah untukku," kata Senna lalu duduk di atas kursi yang sudah dialasi buku dan baju Seokjin.

"Nghhh, hhh."

Plak-

"Heh, cepatlah, tidak lama kok, kau tuli ya?" Senna memerintah Seokjin sambil menampar pipi Seokjin.

Kemudian Seokjin langsung menarikan gerakan-gerakan erotis dengan muka yang sayu dan memerah menahan hasratnya karena vibrator terus bergerak di holenya. Senna langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan merekam gerakan Seokjin.

"Wah wah, dia ahli sekali melakukannya, pantas saja Namjoon oppa lebih tertarik dengan Seokjin dari pada Rin Sye," batin Senna.

"Oi slut, Namjoon oppa suka pada tubuhmu ya? Ya sepertinya memang begitu, mana mungkin ia cinta tulus pada dirimu yang payah ini," kata Senna di dekat bagian microphone hpnya.

Dengan gemas, Senna meremas kencang dada besar Seokjin yang bergelayutan di depan matanya. Lalu ia menggosok pelan nipple Seokjin yang sudah mengeras itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hey, look this cute nip. Ahh, I think I'm in love with your body." kata Senna.

Karena Seokjin sudah mencapai saatnya, ia seakan-akan ditulikan oleh kenikmatan. Seokjin klimaks, lalu ia terjatuh terduduk dengan cairannya mengalir. Melihat hal ini, Senna memperbesar lensa kamera hpnya dan memfokuskannya pada pemandangan itu,

"Wow, lihatlah, ia juga bisa keluar karena vibrator, hahaha, kalau aku jual laku berapa ya? Jangan dulu deh, aku pakai dulu baru dijual, kekeke," kata Senna.

Ia lalu melepas vibratornya dari hole Seokjin lalu melesatkannya di mulutnya. Memaksanya untuk merasakan cairan miliknya sendiri. Tiba-tiba, Senna melesakkan kedua jarinya ke dalam hole Seokjin.

"Anghh, hhh, S-sennahh."

"Yah, terus mendesah untukku bitch."

"Ahh, di-di sanahh, uhh."

Clokh clokh clokh

Seokjin orgasme lagi, oleh tangan Senna.

Senna menjilati jarinya yang terkena lelehan cairan Seokjin, ia tersenyum miring dan sempat-sempatnya mengabadikan pemandangan tubuh Seokjin yang mengenaskan.

"Jin ah cepatlah pakai pakaianmu," kata Senna sambil melepaskan tali dan memasangkan vibratornya lagi pada hole Seokjin.

"Ahh, S-senna, j-jangan di situ," erang Seokjin.

" _Slut_ , kembalikan padaku saat pulang sekolah nanti ya, awas kalo dilepas," ancam Senna lalu melepaskan gelang kaki yang terpasang di pergelangan kaki Seokjin.

"Hh," Seokjin sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk berkata-kata.

Dengan perlahan ia memakai bajunya yang sedikit lembab itu, lalu mendekap buku biologinya kemudian berlalu ke lab biologi bersama Senna. Saat sampai di sana, Suho agak terkejut dengan penampilan kusut Seokjin.

Ia pun bertanya pada mereka,

"Seokjin, Senna, kalian habis dari mana? Kok lama?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Senna.

Seokjin hanya menunduk malu, juga menahan erangannya keluar dari mulutnya.

Melihat reaksi Seokjin, Suho semakin curiga jika ia di bully dengan lebih kasar lagi.

"Ku harap bukan kasus bullying, sekarang cepat lakukan penelitian pada objek yang sudah ditentukan Ms. Hyuna untuk kalian, ambil di meja dekat papan tulis," kata Suho dengan menekankan kata bullying.

"Ck, dasar cerewet," ucap Senna lalu mengerjakan praktikumnya begitu juga Seokjin.

SKIP TIME~

Praktikum selesai, lalu siswa 10-B pergi ke kelas untuk mengerjakan latihan soal yang diberikan Ms. Hyuna. Di dalam kelas baru ada Suho dan Senna. Suho pun langsung menghampirinya.

"Senna ah, kamu tadi ke mana sama Seokjin? Kok dia kusut banget penampilannya, kamu ngebully dia ya?" tanya Suho dengan perasaan was was.

"Apaan sih, tadi aku bantu ngeringin bajunya dia, soalnya tadi dia jatuh terus bajunya kena air, kan aku udah nge LINE kamu," jawab Senna.

"Aish, tapi kamu ga kasih keterangan izin," kata Suho.

"Heh, Suho ssi, kau ini kenapa eoh? Kenapa peduli sekali dengan hal sekecil itu ha? Kamu suka sama Jin ah ya?" sahut Senna dengan senyuman miringnya.

"Ini tugasku sebagai ketua kelas, awas saja kalau sampai terjadi kasus bullying," kata Suho lalu berjalan ke bangkunya.

Perdebatan singkat mereka berakhir karena teman-teman mereka sudah memasuki kelas. Suho sepertinya kebingungan, kenapa Seokjin belum masuk kelas juga. Tak berapa lama setelah ia membatin seperti itu, Seokjin muncul dan masuk ke kelas dengan wajah datarnya.

SKIP TIME~

Jam pulang sekolah pun tiba, ketika teman-temannya sudah berhamburan keluar kelas, Suho segera menghampiri Seokjin. Lalu dengan memasang muka panik dan khawatir ia bertanya,

"Seokjin, apa yang Senna lakukan padamu? Kamu dibully lagi? Konsultasilah padaku, ini tugasku sebagai ketua kelas untuk menjaga kondisi kelas yang damai dan tentram."

"Eh? Mm, engga kok, kita tadi pake UKS yang di sayap barat," jawab Seokjin.

"Hee? Ngapain jauh-jauh ke sana? Kan yang deket lab biologi ada, tapi beneran kamu gapapa kan?" balas Suho.

"Ehm, ya, aku pengen jalan-jalan aja sama Senna, iya gapapa kok," jawab Seokjin.

"Huh? Hmm, ya sudah, kalo ada apa-apa bilang saja padaku," kata Suho.

Suho berbalik badan, baru 1 langkah berjalan ia kaget apa yang dilihatnya, Kim Namjoon dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Suho mulai berfikir bahwa terjadi kesalah pahaman. Ia membeku di tempat, Namjoon melewatinya dan berkata lirih,

"Gomawo."

Tentu saja Suho sedikit kaget dan lega, karena sunbaenya itu tidak berprasangka buruk padanya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan mendapati Senna yang sedang bersandar di bagian luar pintu kelas sambil bermain hp.

Lalu disusul Namjoon dan Seokjin, keluar kelas melewati Senna yang asik main hp. Belum 5 langkah, Senna memanggil Seokjin,

"Seokjin ah!"

Tentu saja Seokjin langsung menoleh diikuti Namjoon. Senna langsung menghampiri pasangan itu.

"Seokjin ah, kau sudah selesai pakai vibratornya kan? Sini kembalikan padaku," kata Senna sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Seokjin.

"Apa? Vibrator? Jin ah, kamu pake vibrator di sekolah?" tanya Namjoon dengan 1 alisnya terangkat

"Oh _bitch_ ini sialan sekali," batin Seokjin.

"Ng, tadi, waktu sebelum praktikum biologi Senna me-" jawab Seokjin sambil menunduk.

"Sudah kemarikan Seokjin ah!" potong Senna.

Seokjin segera mengambil vibrator milik Senna yang sudah ia cabut setelah praktikum biologi, lalu menyerahkannya pada Senna. Senna mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya, ia puas karena berfikir Namjoon marah pada Seokjin yang telah melakukan hal sembrono.

"Sayang, masuk mobil dulu ya, aku mau ngurusin yang satu ini," kata Namjoon lalu menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Seokjin.

Seokjin langsung memikirkan yang aneh-aneh, takutnya Namjoon akan memukul Senna dan membunuhnya.

Hentikan, itu terlalu jauh!

Seokjin, lalu mengambil kunci mobil dan berlari menuju ke parkiran.

"Kamu ngapain Seokjin?" tanya Namjoon dengan nada dingin.

"Aku ga ngapa-ngapain dia kok, Namjoon oppa," jawab Senna.

" _Really?_ " tanya Namjoon sekali lagi.

"Iya, sungguh," jawab Senna sambil menunjukan muka polos dan mengacungkan simbol peace dengan jari tangannya.

"Ok," jawab Namjoon singkat.

"Ha? apa? Dia melepaskanku dengan semudah itu?" batin Senna.

Namjoon pun meninggalkan Senna yang masih kebingungan di tempat dan berlari kecil menuju parkiran. Ia masuk mobil dan mendapati Seokjin sedang membaca novel. Seokjin yang menyadari kehadiran Namjoon langsung menutup novelnya dan menyambut pacarnya itu dengan senyum teduhnya.

"Sayang, kamu kalo ada masalah cerita ya sama aku, kita ga cuma berbagi suka tapi juga duka. Sebisa mungkin aku bantu," kata Namjoon sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Seokjin.

"Aku tahu," jawab Seokjin lalu memeluk Namjoon.

"Ah iya, ini aku kembalikan bra milikmu, hehehe, baunya wangi sekali, aku jadi ingin mencium 'isi' branya," kata Namjoon melepaskan pelukkan lalu mengeluarkan bra milik Seokjin dari saku dalam almamaternya dan mengendusnya.

"Ah apa sih Joonie," kata Seokjin dengan semburat merah yang muncul di wajahnya.

Namjoon tersenyum, lalu duduk menghadap Seokjin. Ia melepaskan almamater Seokjin dan mengelus lengannya yang masih berbalut kemeja.

"Sayang, aku pakein branya ya? Aku mau coba, hehe," pinta Namjoon.

"Ntar kan kalo khilaf mantep juga, kkk," batin Namjoon

"Hahaha, yaya," jawab Seokjin dengan tawa khasnya.

Namjoon melepas kancing kemeja Seokjin satu persatu lalu membuka kemejanya perlahan. Lalu ia mengambil bra Seokjin dan membentangkannya, ia terkejut, sebab talinya copot. Entah bagaimana bisa tali itu copot padahal ia tidak menyimpan benda tajam di sakunya.

Namjoon akhirnya teringat, sewaktu dia berpikir keras ketika ulangan tadi siang, ia merogoh sakunya dalam-dalam dan memainkan jarinya di sana, ia tak menyangka hanya memainkan jarinya saja tali bra Seokjin bisa copot.

"Omo! Mian Jinnie, tali bra mu lepas, sepertinya tadi aku tidak sengaja memainkannya, mianhe~" kata Namjoon sambil menggamit tangan kanan Seokjin dan menciumi punggung tangannya.

"He? Kok bisa ya? Gapapa kok Joon ah, santai aja, hahaha," jawab Seokjin dilanjut tawanya yang pecah.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf yang sah, aku mau 'susu' milik daddy," kata Seokjin tiba-tiba, lalu pindah ke pangkuan Namjoon.

"Hee? Daddy kink? Haha, boleh juga," batin Namjoon

"Susu? Bukannya kamu sudah punya susu?" tanya Namjoon dengan seringai lebarnya.

Seokjin hanya menggeleng kecil sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Kemudian ia menggesekkan bokong berisinya dengan paha Namjoon dan sedikit meremat lengannya.

"Yah, kalau begitu ambillah 'susu' milikku," kata Namjoon sambil membawa Seokjin ke jok belakang.

Mata Seokjin berkilatan, tanda semangat yang membara ada pada dirinya. Ia meremas celana bagian selangkangan yang menggembung itu.

"Hm, 'permen' daddy besar, apa 'permen' daddy bisa mengeluarkan 'susu'?" tanya Seokjin dengan nada polosnya dan tangannya yang masih meremas-remas milik Namjoon.

"Tentu, 'permen'ku bisa keluar 'susu'nya, jadi segeralah, arghh," jawab Namjoon dilanjut dengan geraman rendahnya.

Seokjin segera melepas kancing dan amenurunkan zipper celana Namjoon. Lalu mencuatlah junior Namjoon yang setengah tegang. Panjang, besar, mengacung tegak, sedikit berurat, sekali lagi ini belum sepenuhnya tegang.

"God damn. Apa dia menambah jadwal olah raganya akhir-akhir ini, hmm ini sedikit lebih besar dari sebelumnya," batin Seokjin.

Ia segera menjilatinya secara melingkar dari pangkal sampai ujung, mengecupi _twinballsnya_ , ia juga memberi sedikit hembusan nafas hangatnya di sana. Dengan lihai ia memainkan jarinya di lubang kencing Namjoon.

" _Fuck_ , hah, cepat masukkan sayang," kata Namjoon yang tidak tahan dipermainkan.

"Ouh, yesh daddyh," jawab Seokjin dengan desahan sensualnya.

Hap~

"Hh, yaa, begitu, haah," desah Namjoon.

Seokjin mempercepat kulumannya lalu melepaskannya ketika pre cum mulai keluar, terlihat seringai tipis di wajah Seokjin dan ekspresi kecewa milik Namjoon.

Seokjin langsung mengocok junior Namjoon dan menciumi bibir Namjoon dengan bringas. Dan tak lama Namjoon mencapai klimaksnya.

Crot

Crot

Ia mengeluarkannya di dada Seokjin, lalu menetes sampai ke perutnya. Kemudian Seokjin mencolek cairan Namjoon yang ada di dadanya kemudian memakannya dan juga cairan yang mengotori junior Namjoon.

"Dad-daddy, ayo menginap di rumahku, taetae oppa sedang pergi liburan selama 5 hari dari kemarin, ayo, mau ya daddy?" pinta Seokjin dengan wajah sayunya.

"Ah i-iya, boleh," jawab Namjoon.

"Oh ya, kita ke mall dulu, beli sesuatu, nih pake sweaterku dulu," kata Namjoon sambil menyodorkan sweaternya.

Seokjin memakai kemejanya lalu sweater milik Namjoon. Terlalu besar untuk badan Seokjin, sweaternya menutupi setengah roknya yang panjangnya hampir selutut. Di endusnya, aroma mint yang menguar kuat dari sweater milik Namjoon itu. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi candu bagi Seokjin.

Namjoon membenarkan celananya, melepas kemeja dan almamaternya kemudian memakai polo shirt yang ada di dalam tasnya. Setelah itu ia memindahkan Seokjin ke jok depan lalu menyetir menuju mall.

Sesampainya di mall~

"Joonie, mau beli apa sih?" tanya Seokjin.

"Ada deh," jawab Namjoon dengan nada jahilnya.

Seokjin sedikit terkejut, karena Namjoon membawanya ke toko pakaian dalam wanita. Dia berpikir bahwa pacarnya ini ingin mengganti branya yang rusak. Wajahnya sedikit memerah memikirkan hal itu.

"Joonie, kau tidak perlu mengganti braku," kata Seokjin.

"Eoh? Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin belikan yang lebih cocok dikenakan oleh tubuhmu," jawab Namjoon dengan nada yang bersemangat

"Hmm ya udah deh. Emangnya Joonie tau jenis yang seperti apa yang lebih bagus dari milikku?" tanya Seokjin ingin mengetes Namjoon.

"Yang ini sepertinya boleh juga," kata Namjoon sambil menunjuk patung model yang mengenakan setelan bikini berwarna putih semi transparan.

"Oh engga, ini model biasa sih, nah, yang itu baru keren, mbak, tolong ambilin sweater virgin killer yang dipajang di atas itu, yang warna peach, saya beli yang itu," lanjut Namjoon.

"Shit, itu mah sama aja ga pake daleman, duh, Joonie semangat banget hari ini," batin Seokjin.

"Oh, iya kak," jawab staff yang dipanggil Namjoon.

"Chagi, dicoba deh bajunya, jangan lupa foto juga ya," kata Namjoon.

"Apa gak terlalu terbuka?" tanya Seokjin malu-malu.

"Engga kok, ini cocok buat kamu," kata Namjoon.

Seokjin pun akhirnya menuruti Namjoon dan bergegas ke kamar pas. Sedangkan Namjoon menunggu di luar sambil menelpon seseorang.

"Suho, kamu bisa beri tahu aku kelakuan Senna selama di kelas?"

"Dia aman, tapi tadi ada yang aneh bos,"

"Apa yang aneh? Jelaskan!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

hwhwhw, bisa update lagi :") itu kenawhy ada adegan ena melonxmelon? karena ak lg pengen melonxmelon :v

serius,

ak itu fleksibel (?) bs batangxbatang atau melonxmelon. Trus yah, ak bikin di sini tuh si Seokjin sm keluarganya adlh 'org yg beda', yg klo org lain tahu bakal g percaya. pengakuan sebenarnya bakal ad di chap berikutnya.

okay, sekian cuap cuapnya.


End file.
